


Two Sides Of The Same Coin

by ZolaTheBat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU-Medieval, Cyclops - Freeform, F/F, Fantasy, Giant Beasts, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humans, Kingdoms, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Orc, Titans, non-humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolaTheBat/pseuds/ZolaTheBat
Summary: Four Kingdoms rule the land. The Third Kingdom consists of what is left of the humans, though humans are also scattered around the land. One human girl found herself staring at the gargantuan walls of the First Kingdom. All she could do was wander in with the other wanders. Without a home or family, she was lead to live on the streets. She had to steal just to get through the day. She wanted to become someone stronger, someone: more. She would pray to the Gods of this world for something that made life worth living.However, she didn't think that by stealing a single coin she would be lead to someone she would care more about than herself. That it would lead to something as incredible as becoming what she wanted to be.Or to someone she would vow protect until the day of her death.Not abandoned! I'm simply taking my time as I don't want to wear out the story, not only that but life does tend to leave me very little time to write, so I apologise to loyal readers and urge new readers to stick around.





	1. Chapter 1

It was nice day and the narrow streets were littered with the chatty citizens of the First Kingdom. Stalls stood either side of the cobblestone roads selling fresh produce. Large cart horses lazily pulled their loads as their owners lazily dragged them, covered in sweat and tired. The people were pale even though the sun shone down on them providing an intense heat. However, amongst all of these pure souls a tinted soul walked. With twitching freckled fingers and short shaggy hair. Eyes glaring and peering into pockets looking for worthy objects to get their dirty little fingers on. 

After what felt like an eternity a pocket glistened with hope. Their tongue ran along their dry lips as their fingers slowly descended into the pocket.  Their forefinger wiggled around slightly to feel for the prize and the tip grazed something cold and smooth. The thief visibly swallowed before running their thumb over the little coin before quickly pulling it out. The man whom it belonged to flinched and swung around to look at them. The thief was already halfway down the street, pushing people aside and jumping over items that had been placed on the floor. 

The coin they held was peculiar. One side was clean and shining like the sun, where the other was dirty and bleak disturbing the beauty of the golden coin. Though at the same time the sides seemed to mix, the dirt twirling into the gold as the gold crept into the dirt. On the coin was a picture, the King of the Third Kingdom. The thief snorted quietly at the thought of the Third kingdom. People like them were there, but instead, they were stuck here with far larger people. They'd heard about the king. He was said to be old and dying. The oldest king of the Four Kingdoms. He was most likely going to die in a few years. Possibly only a few months depending on what happened. However, this raised an important question. 

Who would be next to rule the Third Kingdom? 

His daughter?  

A lone Queen was never heard of. Never mind a Queen who actually ruled. Then again, they said a woman could never be a soldier and now a few brave woman came forward to fight. The First Kingdom had welcomed it. She's even the king's personal bodyguard. Her skill with a blade is said to exceed any other. Then again nothing other than this skill is worthy of being named a member of "The Four".  

They were out of arms reach now, down in a dirty alleyway. They looked down at the coin with narrow, brown eyes. They were dark and menacing for someone of such a young age. They weren't a they either. She was a little homeless girl. A street rat. She bit at the coin to see if it was real, which it was. She tried to rub the dirty side with her equally dirty thumb but nothing happened. She hummed and scratched at her cheek. She rubbed away some dirt revealing many freckles dotted along her face. She had them on her nose; her other cheek; her arm and other arm; her back and legs. She had them everywhere. Though they were obscured by the dirt and crap that covered her body. Her clothes were ragged, brown and torn.  

She huffed again and pulled her bare feet to her chest as she nibbled on her lip. She was hungry and her stomach groaned at her for not feeding it. She rolled her eyes at her own antics before getting up to creep out of the alleyway. She was small compared to other children her age. But that was probably because they were larger than the other Kingdoms children. They were all larger here but they had been for years. They were kind folk who were always willing to lend a hand when someone was in need.  

She wandered down the roads and looked at the stalls. A gold coin could buy her what? An apple? That was about it really. But she didn't care, it was food and she wanted to eat. The stalls at the moment were all animal produce. Chicken, beef, turkey, pork and the like. Some sold eggs and seeds where others sold clothes. Clothes were far too expensive. It would take a week of stealing and saving coins and that would mean she would need to steal food. Stealing food was a pain and took too long. 

She wandered around for a while before looking back at the coin. She could see her reflection in the shiny side and it made her cringe. She suddenly stopped and she collided with something. A person, an adult, a female adult. She had walked into her knee, only coming up to just over her knee. The thief took a step back and tilted her head back to look up. This woman had scars as well as a sword. The thief's eyes widened and as she went to run away when the coin was snatched from her.  

"Hey! That's mine!" She swung around and pointed her dirty finger at the woman. 

"I'm sure a street rat wouldn't be the owner of a coin. Don't you think so too?" 

"I... I earned it!" She puffed up her chest, trying to look strong and fearless. The woman chuckled and crouched down. Now eye level, only just eye level anyway. Her eyes were blue and piercing. 

"You did, did you?" She moved her large fingers and grabbed at her nose. The thief let out a wail and tried to swat her hand away. The woman chuckled once more. "I think you earned this by dipping those little thieving fingers into a poor souls pocket. Am I right?" She didn't get an answer and when she let go the thief's eyes looked down. "I thought so..." She stood up, grabbed the girls shirt and began to drag her.  

The thief shouted and thrashed about, trying to get free from the woman's strong grip. It didn't take long for the streets to be replaced with royal hallways. Flags coating the walls and many soldiers stood guard. All would salute as she woman walked past. By then the young girl had given up, letting her body be dragged down the halls.  

She closed her brown eyes and waited for them to stop. The room was grand and had a royal aura rolling off the walls. She looked around at the white walls and then at the reason they were there.  

"I caught the little thief that has been stealing coins from the people." The man, the King looked at the little thief and tilted his head. His hair was long, thick and golden. So long that a bobble held it away from his face. He wore a red cloak made of expensive silk. Brown baggy trousers that had been neatly tucked into his big black boots. Under the cloak, he wore a simple white shirt. On his head, a golden crown with gems that twinkled like little stars. The thief's fingers twitched and she licked her lips at the sight of it. 

" I expected a child but not a child so small. Not from around here are you, kid?" 

"So what if I'm not!?" She received a slap to the back of the head, making her stumble and whine. 

"Speak with respect, street rat." The woman spoke and held her upright. 

" Anyway... What's your name...?" The thief snorted and the grip on her shaggy brown hair tightened, making her hiss in pain. 

"Ymir..." The King hummed. 

" Your age?" 

" I'm seven..." 

"Seven and you got away with stealing for so long... I'm impressed..." He chuckled and stood. He was taller than the woman. He had to lean over to mutter in her ear. The woman sighed, nodded and let go of Ymir's hair. " Go with Zirus. She'll take you somewhere safe for you to rest your head. You can also have a bath there..." He cringed slightly as he said it, making Ymir looked away and clench her fists. 

Zirus, the woman, took Ymir to a little inn. She paid for the room and took the tanned girl to a room. She left her there, saying she should have a bath and get some sleep. She would see her tomorrow. Ymir snorted and walked over to the bed and sat on it. She hid the fact that her chest was burning with happiness at how soft it was. She hadn't slept in a bed for years. Zirus left and closed the door, locking her in.  

Time passed and she was now clean, her tanned skin was now smooth and all of her freckles were on display. Her clothes were still dirty and stinking, but she looked around and found some clothes in one of the draws. Zirus must have put them there. She had heard the door creak open and then slam closed halfway through her bath. She rushed to put them on and was surprised at how well they fit. After some time of laying on the bed and trying to sleep, boredom set in and her fingers ached to snatch something else. She got off the bed and carefully opened the window. She wasn't that high up and could easily climb down using the drain.  

After slipping and falling down the rest of the drain she got up, rubbing her rear end and groaning quietly. She wasn't far from the walls of the palace. The palace had its own wall to keep people out, while the town had a wall to keep creatures out. She wandered to the wall and looked up. Maybe there was a way to get up? She looked around the wall and soon found a groove in the white brick. She used this to help her climb and after many attempts she finally made it. She was about to jump over when she saw the woman in the courtyard. Her silver hair rushed from side to side in the wind as she moved her sword around with elegance and beauty. A deadly beauty. A scar ran down her face across her nose. Her body was thin but defined, wearing only a grey crop top and black shorts. She had fluffy little boots and a small cape attached to her belt. Her belt held a scabbard for her sword. 

Ymir watched with uncounted curiosity and admiration. Maybe she could be like that one day... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you were able to enjoy the first chapter of this story. I also hope you like the concept, it might not be that original but at least it's something to work with.  
> Either way, thank you for reading. I hope that I can carry this on but I apologise in advance if I can't upload since GCSE's exist.


	2. Chapter 2

The first five years dragged, still on the streets but surpassingly she didn't steal. Instead, she nagged and nagged the swordswoman. Every time she said no and Ymir would snort and walk off. However, on one of the many days, the little thief got into a fight. She was beaten black and blue because of her small puny form. She dragged herself to the palace and Zirus must have taken pity on her. She was allowed to stay and learn how to defend herself. She was given food, clothing and a nice place to sleep.

The next five years seemed to merge into one. It went so fast and before long that little seven-year-old thief was wielding a sword and training to be the next most skilled swordswoman. Now standing tall, hair still shaggy and now tied back in a small ponytail. Eyes still glaring and calculating. She could figure you out from a mile away and cut you down with her newfound knowledge.

She was skilled with a sword, her long fingers allowing her to swing the weapon with grace. The sound of metal colliding filled the area and the air was sliced by quick movements. Ymir panted as she tried to concentrate on the swift movements of her opponent. The woman before her held two cutlasses, she thrust one forward in an attempt to catch her trainee off guard. Ymir sucked in a breath and jumped to the side while using her blade to keep the other cutlass away from her.

They were in the courtyard being watched by the king from his balcony. Rose bushes surrounded them as the wind blew across the area. Rays of sun nipped at their skin while the cherry blossom tree's petals wafted into their faces to obscure Ymirs vision. She snorted to try and move them away before she let out a shout as her legs were kicked from under her.

"And you would be dead. Come on, stop fumbling with a few petals and concentrate." The woman spun her cutlasses and waited for the young woman to stand up. Ymir went to retort but she was quickly cut off " Before you try to lecture me on how I'm in my forties and I'm picking on a seventeen-year-old, I will remind you that I was your age once." The woman chuckled and spun Ymir around before slapping the back of her head.

"Stop it!" Ymir clenched her teeth and swung her sword around. The older woman dodged and slapped her in the stomach, her large hand winding her. Ymir gasped for breath as Zirus kicked her, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"What? Is that where you belong? On the floor, street rat?" Ymir narrowed her eyes at the woman's taunting before jumping to her feet.

"Shut up and fight!" Zirus scoffed and narrowed her eyes, avoiding the upcoming attack and directing the others sword to the ground. Ymir stumbled and was once again kicked to the ground.

"Your anger will be your downfall, Ymir." Ymir growled and slowly got up. She dusted herself off and began taking off her leathers. Said leathers were only used for training as they were made from hardened, expensive hide specifically for training. "You're giving up?"

"I am. Now leave me alone!" Ymir threw them to the floor and stormed off into the palace. Zirus sighed and looked up to the balcony above. The King shrugged and pushed himself away from the banister. Ymir was grumbling to herself about people always pushing her around and making her feel like crap. They all picked on her in one way or another. She opened the door to her room and walked in, slamming the door violently behind her. She sighed and slipped off her sweaty shirt and scratched at her stomach. Even though she was smaller than the other folk of the First Kingdom, she was strong. No one would deny it especially when they looked at her.

She had more freckles than when she was younger. They were dotted over her chest and abs. Even her feet had a few sprinkled over them. She sighed again as she looked for her shirt, eventually finding it and lazily throwing it over her head. She yawned as she stumbled out of her trousers and tossed them into the washing basket. She walked around in her pants for a while, since it would prevent possibly overheating. It was easy to overheat here. She eventually pushed her laziness aside and put on her trousers. They were black and thin while being overly baggy. She hummed at how comfortable they were compared to her training leathers.

There was a sudden knock on the door causing Ymir to jump and let out a little cry of surprise. She grumbled and opened the door.

"What do you wa- Ah! Y-y-your Highness... I-I-I'm sorry..." She quickly bowed. Her stuttering made him chuckle.

"Put on some shoes and then follow me." She nodded and quickly rushed around to get her shoes. She pulled on her boots and quickly did them up. She jumped to her feet and then walked to him. "Good. Come on." She nodded and followed him to the throne room. On the way, he spoke to her. " I will admit, you are the first person who I have seen in my Kingdom to have so many freckles."

"What’s so important about that? Uh-I mean-"

"Don't worry about it. What we descend from didn't really have such features." Ymir looked at him and his blue eyes looked back at her. She shrugged and he chuckled before ruffling her hair. Ymir grumbled and looked up as they made it to the throne room. It looked the same, like ten years ago. Clean, royal, beautiful and expensive. He moved to the thrown and sat down. Legs slightly apart as he slumped down to relax.

"Why have you brought me here, your Highness?" He smiled and lifted his hand a little. The doors closed just as Zirus walked in. She was now wearing a blue shirt and grey shorts. She was also wearing her boots with the fur around the top. Ymir groaned when she walked in and crossed her arms over her chest. Zirus knelt down to King Jibral and then stood.

"The Kingdoms have summoned me. Zirus, I expect you to be ready within the hour. Do you understand?" The woman nodded and walked off to change into her armour. The man then looked at Ymir who at this point was looking through one of the windows at a bird that had just landed on the tree outside. He cleared his throat and she jumped a little, her brown gaze moving to look at him. " We will be going to the Third Kingdom. I want you to come." Her eyes widened and she tried to squeak out an answer. "You're coming whether you like it or not." Ymir whimpered and looked down.

"Okay..." She nodded and her arms fell to her sides.

"You have one hour to get ready. Go." Ymir nodded again and rushed off to change into something more suitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Gears of War? Enjoy it's characters as well as reading about characters it inspired? Go and read [Belly Of The Beast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10600248/chapters/23435592) Written by [RAAM Is A Beast](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAM%20Is%20A%20Beast)


	3. Chapter 3

The teen rushed around her room looking for something to wear. She scratched her head and took her hair down. There was nothing to wear since she never really went anywhere all too important. Suddenly Zirus walked in with a shirt, trousers, boots and a large belt. Ymir shot up from being bent over looking through a draw. 

"I could have been naked!" Zirus shrugged and walked over to her. 

"I've looked after you for five years. I'm fairly sure seeing your freckled arse cheeks wouldn't bother me all that much." She ruffled her hair before placing the shoes on the floor and the rest of the clothes on the bed. Ymir blushed while rolling her eyes before huffing and crossing her arms. "Take your top off. I don't know if this will fit." Reluctantly Ymir did as told and tossed the discarded top to the side. Zirus passed her the white dress shirt for her to put on, which she did. It fit perfectly as she did it up, Ymir tilted her head at not having some kind of blazer. 

"No coat or blazer?" Zirus shook her head and tidied up the shirt by folding the collar. She then passed her the trousers. Ymir put them on and found that they fit lengthways but they were too big around her waist. Zirus hummed and handed her the belt. 

"Don't put the belt on too tight." Ymir nodded and did as told. "You look nice. Here." She then handed her the boots to finish her outfit. As she did Ymir noticed that Zirus was wearing her under armour. Composed out of some chainmail and an even stronger form of the training leather. 

"Why are you going in armour? Don't all of the rulers have a pact that no one gets hurt?" She pulled the boots on as Zirus spoke. 

"I suppose it's for intimidation." She shrugged and ruffled her hair as she got up. "You look great. Clean yourself up a bit and we will meet you in the throne room." Ymir snorted. 

"When did you get feelings?" Zirus chuckled and simply patted Ymirs head before leaving. Ymir sighed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She stared at her reflection for a while wondering what to do with herself. She ran a hand through her hair before sighing. It took her a few minutes to emerge from her room looking pretty much exactly the same as when Zirus had left. The only difference was that she had a cleaner face and had put on an extra layer of deodorant.  

She wandered down the halls and yawned as she pushed open the doors to the throne room. Jibral was stood there in a more extravagant cloak which had gold weaved into it. The gold itself was weaved into the head of a lion, the icon of the First Kingdom. Ymir bowed to him and stood when allowed to do so.  Jibral pulled on a pair of white gloves while a servant handed him his sword. It was slightly shorter than him. The blade was thick and heavy to carry in one hand. Ymir could tell by how it looked and by how the servant had carried the grand item. He slung the scabbard over his chest and then guided the blade into it. The handle could be seen from over his head. Golden and perfectly polished while the blade itself sat comfortable on his back.

Not long after the doors opened again to relieve Zirus in most of her armour. With spotless silver that reflected the sun that poked through the windows. She was sheathing her cutlasses into the scabbards on her back, while other small knives were already hidden away in their scabbards. Her armour defined her muscles to make her look more intimidating while also resembling something less human. The shoulders were a bit too bulky and under her chin, there was a thicker layer of the steel which made it look as if she had a thick layer of fur there. Ymir tilted her head a little at the peculiar armour. She had seen it before, however, she had never really thought about it. 

Zirus walked up Ymir and turned her around so she faced away from her. "I asked you to do one thing, and that was to tidy up." Ymir felt her hair being pulled back into a ponytail. Zirus was surprisingly careful not to hurt her while she did her hair up with a bobble. Ymir narrowed her eyes at the weight since she could tell it wasn't normal. Her hand reached back to feel the bobble. It had leather on it which curled over the top of her ponytail. "It was given to me by my father before he died. I don't use it anymore, so you can have it." She smiled slightly as someone handed her the helmet for her armour. Ymir was smiling before she noticed a grin spread onto Zirus' face. 

Ymir backed up slightly before the helmet quickly covered her head. Ymir growled in the helmet making the sound rattle around in her ears as she felt Zirus grab her waist and do something with her belt. He waist felt heavier after a while and the helmet was taken off her. Zirus was laughing as she put the helmet on some metal that jutted out from the armour specifically for the helmet to be stowed. Ymir growled and hit the armour, immediately regretting it as a shock of pain ran through her hand into her wrist. She cursed and bent forward at the pain, that’s when she was reminded of the extra weight on her waist. She growled and looked to her side to see a scabbard with golden patterns on it on it.  

Her eyes widened slightly and she stood up, the pain now forgotten, to look at Zirus. The silver-haired woman grinned and handed her a sword. "I'm trusting you to be on your best behaviour." Ymir nodded frantically, making the older woman laugh quietly. The sword was a decent size and not too heavy. Strong hide was used to coat the handle while Ymirs name was engraved into its blade. 

"I will be. I promise." Zirus nodded and handed her the sword which she proudly sheathed the blade. Her heart was swelling with contentment and the feeling of finally being trusted by her teacher and role model. She held back tears of pure happiness as she looked up at her. Zirus smiled and ran her hand through her hair to move her small fringe into a better place. 

"Wow, you can look pretty..." She joked and laughed. "Don't you cry, you look just fine. And you deserve that weapon." Ymir nodded and wiped her eyes. She sniffed a little making the King laugh slightly. He patted her back while Zirus put her helmet on. The helmet resembled the head of a bat. The eyes were narrowed with multiple holes so Zirus could see.  The teeth could be lifted to reveal her face, which she then did to look at the two. The teeth were long and curled into an evil grin, the canines far too long and dipping over the lip shape of the helmet. The King nodded and Zirus turned around and began walking away. 

"We have to go. Come on, Ymir." He spoke softly while walking away. Ymir was in a daze before shaking her head and nodding. Stuttering "yes" before running after them. The sound of the scabbard at her waist sent a warmth through her body as she gave a genuine smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The doors opened revealing an awe-inspiring carriage made of the best quality wood. The paint had been tinted red while the sun hinted at a glossy texture. Ymir watched as the carriage opened its doors to reveal red leather seats and red curtains. The flag flew proudly from the carriage while its huge, light brown wheels rolled to the side of the King. There were only two horses guiding the huge form of transport. Ymir looked at the creatures that were far from normal horses. They had a horses build but due to the path evolution chose, these horses had to carry a far great weight that horses in the other Kingdoms. How did evolution deal with such a pressure? 

Six legged, beautiful beasts which towered over any human being. They could carry a full-grown First Kingdom man, like King Jibral, with ease while pulling a cart loaded with goods. These two, in particular, were both black. Their coats were brushed so that their coats were as soft as silk. Their coats were also thin and you could see every muscle that worked to keep this giant animal stood tall and proud. Heavy chains were attached to comfortably fitting equipment attached them to the carriage. They stomped their feet and threw their heads forward and back. The white feather on their headdress clashing with the utmost beauty.  

"Wow..." The ex-thief couldn't help but gawk at the spectacle that stood before her.  The coachman sat with a whip in hand waiting for the blonde king to enter and give the order. Said man held onto a golden handle as he pulled his weight into the horse-drawn carriage. 

"Well, Ymir? Aren't you getting in?" He looked at her before climbing in and sitting down. She nodded slowly, still watching the creatures. She held onto the same handle and pulled herself up, Jibral having to help her in due to the carriages height. " Zirus!? Are you ready to go!?" 

"I am your Highness!" Her voice ran through the air, echoed and obscured due to the metal helmet. Another one of those fantastic creatures trotted to the side of the carriage. It was a dapple grey with black leather equipment. The creature didn't need armour for this journey, but it's bulky body could quite easily withstand anything that was thrown at it. Its four front legs thumped at the ground while it's oversized back legs supported its weight. Zirus was sat on the creatures shoulder so that her weight was easily supported. Her reins were short for the time being, as her horse was known to be jumpy and hard to control in small spaces. 

Ymir watched and ended up ignoring what was said. All she saw was Zirus nod before her horse shot forward with wild eyes. Jibral closed the door and opened the curtains. He hit the roof and they heard a shout followed by the crack of a whip. The carriage began to move and before long they were rushing through the markets toward the front gates. The gate must have already been open as they didn't decelerate and only began to increase in speed. Ymir could hear the odd sound of the six hooves hitting the hard ground. It was soon replaced with thumping as dirt was thrown into the air as they collide with the dirt road. 

Jibral sat up and took in a breath as he watched the lush green landscape pass them by. To their left was a large forest made up of dark trees and thick shrubs. Ymir had been told about it, Zirus said that as a child she was told that elves lived there. She chuckled at the thought and then gasped when she saw a pack of wild horses gallop away when they saw the carriage. They weren't all six-legged, however, there were two in the little herd. The King scratched at his hand while watching Zirus on her horse. It had calmed down but would still occasionally buck and snort. Considering how the beast was acting Zirus was doing a very good job at keeping it on track.  

Every now and again they would pass a patch of brightly coloured flowers that swayed as they rushed past. The carriage rumbled over the terrain and they eventually got to a river. They rode alongside it for a while, Ymir watching the few fish that occasionally jumped from the water. Ymir had never been outside the walls, and she hadn't really planned on going outside the walls. However, now she was more than happy about being forced to go with them.  

It was breathtaking. 

They eventually came to a bridge and crossed over the river, they could see a black carriage at the other end of the bridge. Even though the other carriage was rather far in front, the huge body of their horses lead to them catching up rather quickly. The other carriage was very similar to their own, however, the main difference was that the flag had a sword and shield on it, as well as four stars. Ymir narrowed her eyes to concentrate on the flag. They easily passed by the others and carried on. 

"Who was that?"  

"King Draven of the Fourth Kingdom." There was a man on a brown stallion, wearing a more traditional form of armour. The cloth that he also adorned was green and he had green gloves under his armour that left two long ribbons of silk. They danced in the wind and Ymir could see that he was staring at Zirus while trying to push his horses' limits. He must have been trying to catch up with them but that was impossible. 

The grass only seemed to get more lush as they came closer and closer to arriving. Once again here was a carriage in front of them. It was far too far away to see any details.  

"How come the other carriage hasn't got these horses?" The question had been burning in the back of Ymirs head and so she couldn't hold it back any longer. 

"They don't need them. This carriage is too heavy to be pulled by a regular horse." They had begun to slow down and the carriage from behind had begun to catch back up with them. Ymir watched the man on the brown, regular horse rush passed to ride next to Zirus. He looked so puny compared to her huge form and horse.  

A few more minutes passed and they were waiting for the huge doors of the Third Kingdom. Zirus' horse was bucking and snorting. The smaller brown horse had to be pulled away before it ended up being kicked. Ymir watched and listened as a horn went off and the doors began to open. The horse-drawn carriage in front of them was simple and brown. Its design was sleek and its flag was white with a woman on it. 

"King Percyvallus of the Second Kingdom." He chuckled when he turned to look at Ymir, who had turned to him and was about to ask exactly what he had told her. Ymir blushed and looked away, her hand closing around the scabbard that hung from her belt. She smiled to herself at the feeling. They then began to move again, now in a slow, relaxed walk. Ymir sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, her heart began to beat faster. "You're nervous? That's not like you." She shrugged. Damn, he picked up on her little habit. Zirus defiantly had and knew for a long time since she teased her about it.  

Jibral smiled at her and the carriage stopped. Ymir opened the door for him and then got out her side. Forgetting how high up the carriage was. She almost landed on her face but Zirus caught her. A blush crept onto her face and she grumbled. The other Kings were getting out but she couldn't quite see them since they were moving quickly to get inside. Ymir looked around at the town. Cobble street roads and lots of small houses around. It was a sweet little place, she liked it. The people that watched them were small, or smaller than she was used to anyway. They were muttering about them coming to see the Queen. 

Zirus patted her shoulder to get her attention before telling her to follow. Ymir nodded and followed close behind, holding her sword close to her while looking around at all of the cream coloured houses and thatched rooves. They quickly made it to the palace to which they were welcomed inside. It was all white with light blue carpets that lead them upstairs. There was a huge portrait of a man just near the stairwell. Ymir looked up at it to see the previous king. Brown hair with a beard and moustache with what must have been his wife. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful but soon Ymir noticed she had been staring and had to run up the stairs to catch up. 

After running up the stairs she was left panting and leaning on Zirus. The older woman simply put her arm around her while waiting for them to be called in. The other two kings and their bodyguards stood quietly. A short man, around 5'3, with black hair, dark eyes walked passed and opened the door to the throne room a little. 

"You are allowed to take off your helmets." He spoke with authority and then slipped inside, closing the door behind him. Jibral nodded and Zirus took her helmet off and sighed. Her face was slightly flushed from the heat. As were the faces of the other two bodyguards when they did the same. The bodyguard in the slightly off steel colour, green leather and silk had brown hair that was in a bun. His eyes were also brown, he peered at Ymir making her shiver slightly and look away. She looked to the other bodyguard. His hair was short and turning a little grey, he also had an eyepatch and small beard.  

As Ymir stood and watched the men the doors opened. Zirus bent down slightly to talk to her, her voice low. Some of her hair fell from the armour to tickle Ymirs neck while she spoke. 

"When we go in we will kneel. No matter what happens stay knelt with your eyes cast to the floor. The new Queen will offer her hand to you." 

"Kiss the ring... Right?" Zirus nodded and patted her back. Ymir noticeably swallowed and nodded in reassurance to herself. She'd never had to do this and had always convinced herself that she would never need to. They walked in, Ymirs legs felt weak and her mouth went dry. Her throat felt too tight and It was like the air was desperately trying to crawl its way down her tight trachea. She tried to swallow her fear but it would quickly wriggle back up and pinch at her with long claws. 

They stopped a little way away from the throne itself. She swallowed again and tried to see the Queen, but that same small man was standing in front of her. She could hear her soft angelic voice but she was too short to see her thanks to the black haired man. Ymir narrowed her eyes a little and was tempted to stand on her toes to look over the little man and see what was creating such a beautiful sound.  

Soon the man began to move and they all dropped to their knee. The three Kings did so for around two seconds before standing once again. Ymir, Zirus and the two men were left in a kneeling position. Ymir heard the Kings introducing themselves and saw the shadow of them kissing her ring. However, Ymir was more concerned with how loud her heart was thumping. It was so loud she could have sworn everyone in the room could hear it. Before long, Zirus introduced herself and took the Queens hand. 

 _It's_ _so small..._ Was all Ymir could think as Zirus' hand could easily fit both hands in her one rough, worn out hand. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw her hand move toward her. She swallowed and offered up her hand for the Queen to take before looking up. Her gaze was met by blue orbs of pure kindness and beauty. Leaving Ymir speechless for the first time in many years. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ymir was left sweating and swallowing to try and calm her nerves. The Queen waited patiently before Ymir managed to stutter out an introduction.  

"M-My name is Ymir. I am currently under training. It is a pleasure to meet you..." She sucked in a breath and kissed the expensive looking ring. "Your majesty." Ymir looked up to look her in the eye. The young Queens eyes were kind and shining with youth. She smiled, her long blonde hair swaying to the side as her head tilted. She emitted a godly aura that made Ymirs heart swell with want and desire. She was quick to hide how she felt by looking down as she stood up, however, she was able to notice the odd dullness that quickly clouded the Queens eyes for a second as she moved to the next man. Said man was allowed to stand after that, and now everyone was stood.  

Zirus had been watching her and simply chuckled.  

"Welcome. I'm glad you could all make it." Ymir shivered at how angelic her voice was. It was so soft and gentle, so  _her._ Ymir looked up to see the Queen now stood near the throne. She smiled to everyone. The black haired man was stood next to her while picking at fluff from his green cape.   

"Historia, my Queen?" Oh Gods, her name was just as beautiful. "Shall we make our way to the dining hall?" Historia nodded at what the dull-eyed man said. The bags under his eyes making him look more menacing. They all made their way down to the dining hall which was set up with a huge amount of food. There was a young woman placing down a few cupcakes, making sure they all looked incredible before quickly taking one and munching on it. Historia laughed and walked over to her. She started speaking to her and Ymir couldn't help but stare at how friendly she was.  

"Hey kid. Stop staring at her." The older bodyguard with the eyepatch walked over to her and patted her back making Ymir jump and move away. She snorted and tensed when she felt a hand rest on her head.   

"So you're Ymir? I heard you were a thieving little shit who ended up being trained by the greatest swordswoman around." He chuckled and roughly rubbed her head. Ymir growled and swatted his hand away.  

"Leave me alone." The man scoffed, some of his black hair falling over his eyes before he tired it up in a short ponytail.  

"Loki. I hope you're not annoying my trainee." Zirus' voice rang in their ears as she pulled Ymir away before a fight started. She looked to the other man and his grey beard. "It's nice to see you again, Lance." He simply nodded and walked off to King Percyvallus.   

"So, it's getting so desperate that you're adopting street vermin now?" Zirus narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. She towered over him and looked down.  

"Go away before someone get's hurt. It won't be me either." He smugly shrugged and walked away. Zirus sighed and turned to her freckled companion. "Are you alright?" The shorter female nodded and scratched the back of her neck. Zirus smiled and went to say something when they heard an excited shout from the other side of the room. Even the young Queen jumped and almost fell, her glaring bodyguard caught her though. A woman with oily, unkempt dark brown hair; pulled into a messy ponytail that seemed to be a medium length; in oval, thick rimmed glasses that were firmly attached to her head with straps; ran towards them.  

"Oh my goodness! I didn't think I'd get to see a First Kingdom citizen with my own eyes!" She grabbed Zirus' hand with no perception of how to be polite. She pulled off the gauntlet that Zirus had recently put back on after her encounter with the Queen. The woman stretched out her fingers and placed it against her own. "Your hands are so big! This is incredible!" She squealed.  

"Hanji! Please stop..." The Queen walked over and put her hand on the womans shoulder. "I'm so sorry about this."  

"Your Majesty, I don't mind. She may continue." The woman, now identified as Hanji, squealed again and pulled at Zirus' hand.  

"In that case please come with me! Just a few tests won't hurt!" Ymir, being Ymir, completely forgot who's presence she was in and spoke without really thinking. Starting off with an amused snort.  

"Look at that, all of those years of being in wars and you may have just sealed your fate. All of those years beating peoples ass' isn't saving you this time, Idiot." Zirus, fully aware who was stood with them, let out an awkward laugh before going with the woman. King Jibral had been watching from the side, his heart was in his mouth at how the new Queen would react. However, he had only seen Historia when she was only a little princess and at the back of his mind, he wanted to see how she would react. This lead him to stay where he was and wait for her reaction.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying the story and sorry if it's a little slow, but I promise you that things will be picking up soon.
> 
> I appreciate little comments of any kind. If there's something you think would fit the story feel free to mention it. If I feel I can weave it into the story I'll do so. I'll also give you a little shout out.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

The air was tense while the room became silent. All that could be heard was Ymirs rough chuckle before she paled and fell quiet. She tried to hide her face behind her freckled hand while grumbling to herself. She eventually looked at the Queen who was clearing slightly, eyes dull and narrow. 

"Um... I... I... Uh... Shit..." She covered her face, more than ready to have her head sliced clean off her shoulders. After a few seconds of tense, awkward silence she slowly looked over her fingers at the Queen. Her brown eyes looking down clouded in worry. She never expected that she would be scared of someone so small. After another few seconds the Queen let out a laugh and the dull blue lit up like a flame. Ymir noticeably jumped, as well as a few other people, at the sudden noise. "Y-You're... You're not going to punish me...?" This made the young Queen laugh even more. 

"No! Why would I?" Ymir stuttered and shrugged. She watched as the Queen wiped her eyes a little. Jibral raised a brow and let out a sigh. The Queens bodyguard, narrow, black undercut and dark eyes still glaring, walked over to the much taller King. He only came up to his hip, since the King was 9' and easily towered over him. Jibral looked down at him and let out a breath. 

"You're new. I haven't caught your name yet." 

"It's Levi, your Highness." The King nodded and looked over to Ymir again. At that point, the young, freckled teen was laughing awkwardly. Levi looked over to them as well before looking back to the Kings cloak. Without speaking he grabbed it and began picking off fluff from it. Jibral looked at him and raised a brow. After the strange encounter, Levi looked back up at him. "Sorry, your Highness, but your cloak was dirty." He slowly nodded and looked back at the tanned trainee. "I haven't seen her Majesty Historia happy since her father died..." 

"Is that so...?" Levi nodded and looked over to the Queen. The Queen seemed far happier, Ymir turned to look at Jibral. All he could do was smile at her and then turn back to the large dinner table. Ymir sucked in a breath and turned to the Queen who suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to one of the tables. It had many different drinks on it, Queen Historia took one and then offered one to Ymir. She took it and stuttered _thanks_. 

"I should thank you! I haven't laughed like that in years." Ymir tilted her head and shrugged. Everyone could see how much more comfortable the girl was in the taller womans presence. Ymir took a sip of her drink to find it wasn't alcoholic, that meaning that the Queens wasn't either. The beautiful blonde smiled. "I don't drink... I'm not old enough."  

"Me neither... But I drink..." The goddess chuckled and looked down at her drink. 

"Different laws." 

"Different World." Ymir watched her as the Queen looked up. "Well, I mean... I don't mind not drinking if that's the law here..." 

"What do you mean, _different world_?" She thought about what she'd said. 

"I suppose... I guess I mean some things work different... I don't really know..." She scratched the back of her neck and blushed, looking away. The Queen smiled then looked back to her drink, trying to figure out what the odd warm feeling in her chest was. Eventually Jibral walked over and ruffled Ymirs hair, making the girl grumble to herself.  

"I hope she's not bothering you, your Majesty."  

"She's not. It's refreshing." She smiled angelically up at him. He gave a small smile back and then looked around. 

"Do you have any idea where my bodyguard is?" At first she didn't answer, but soon went a little wide-eyed. 

"She's... I'm sorry she may not be back until the banquet starts..." He hummed and looked down at her. Ymir watched her shiver slightly and she stiffened as she small blonde moved close to her for comfort. "I'm sorry..." 

"U-Uh... He's not going to eat you, you know..." Ymir was clearly uncomfortable with how close the petite blonde was. Jibral simply chuckled and patted the freckled girls back. He then looked back when King Draven called his name. He nodded to him and bowed his head to Histora before leaving the two be. The two girls spoke for a while before the Queen looked down with a blush. 

"It’s Ymir, isn't it." Said girl nodded and tilted her head."Could you follow me, please?" Ymir swallowed and nodded. Watching the little blonde turn around and begin to walk. She followed her, completely silent, every step calculated, as if she feared stepping on the wrong place would trigger some kind of trap the blonde could have set. However, at the same time her head screamed at her for suggesting that the little angel could so such a thing. 

They walked back up the stairs and down a few narrow corridors, and into a room. It had a desk at the back of the room with a large window behind it. A few painting of what must have been family members on the walls as well as cabernets with many expensive sets of crockery. Ymir felt very out of place here, she very, very rarely went to Jibrals quarters and it took years of building trust due to her stealing habit. It was stange to be accepted so quickly. It was probably because she hadn't told her about her past. 

"Your Majesty? May I ask why you've brought me here?" The Queen turned to her as she sat down. 

"Please, call me Historia. You don't need to be so polite here." She smiled sweetly and tilted her head, hair falling the same way while coating her shoulder. 

"But, it’s disrespectful-" 

"It’s refreshing. Everyone's so polite... It's boring." Ymir let out a snort as well as a slight laugh. "You’re different... I've never seen anyone like you this high up. Never." Ymir tilted her head. 

"Really...? But... How? Zirus told me this was where I most likely came from." 

"Is that so...?" Ymir nodded and shifted her weight while playing with her nails. Pushing the cuticle back as far as possible until it bled. Another one of her nervous ticks, but only when she was very nervous. It was either abuse her fingernails or run from the room. Historia noticed it and got up, holding her freckled hands. "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself..." Ymir snorted. 

"Sorry... It’s a habit..." Historia hummed and turned to the table to get a tissue. Ymir narrowed her eyes slightly, pulling her brow together as she watched the dainty blonde carefully dab at the blood that seeped from her skin and onto her short nails. Ymir felt her cheeks flush, tinting her dark, freckled cheeks. They stood in silence as Historia wiped the blood away. She looked up to see Ymirs smouldering gaze staring down at her. She squirmed under the brown gaze before stepping back. 

"May I ask...? How did you get that habit? I see it in young stressed children..." Ymir looked away and huffed, moving her hands to pick at her fingers again. Historia was quick to hold them away from each other. She could feel Ymir quake and when looking at her she noticed how odd that was on such a strong looking individual.  Eventually Ymir sighed and looked down, her hands relaxing. 

"I got it after living on the streets for a few years. I’d bite my nails do low that they would bleed, and when I couldn't bite them any lower I'd push at the skin... It was relaxing, I don't really know why." 

"The streets? I don't believe you. Someone as sweet as you can't have lived on the streets." Historia pouted at what she told her, making Ymir scoff and look away. "Your not lying are you?" Ymir nodded and sighed. "But that's so unfair!" 

"Life's unfair..." She blew some of her brown, scruffy hair out of her face, Jibral must have pulled most of her hair from her bobble. "Not for you though. You get everything gift wrapped." 

"Did. Not anymore. Not since Papa died..." She looked down. Ymir instantly regretted what she said. 

"No... No I'm sorry I didn't mean it..." Historia rubbed her eye. "Please don't cry..." 

"I won't... Just... I just miss him." She looked up and smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. Ymir gulped and sighed. 

"I'm still sorry..." She looked at her and then she ground, jumping when Historia took her hands again. "What're you-" 

"You tried to pick your fingers again." She watched her as realization dawned her freckled friend. The taller female sighed, it was obvious she didn't even realize she was doing it unless someone pointed it out. Historia tilted her head. "Can you tell me more about yourself? Please?" She looked up at her with big pleading blue eyes. Ymir quickly crumbled under the cute stare and nodded.  

"What do you want to know?" There was a moment of silence as Historia let her thumb run over a few of the freckles on Ymirs hands.

"Everything."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Ymir and Historia are having some bonding time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and you'll be learning more about Ymir (In this universe) in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

It was hot. Too hot. The sun beat down on her young tanned skin and eventually, a shadow was cast over her as she weaved her way around the many people seeking refuge. The shadow was cast by the huge gates of what seemed to be a Kingdom. Two large lions were carved into the dark, old, worn wood. They scratched and roared at one another while their tails intertwined below them. She looked up with tired, dark eyes as she tried to take in the beauty of the detailed carvings. She narrowed her eyes as the sun attacked the lenses of her eyes, pouring into her pupil, momentarily blinding her. 

People were clumped together, coughing and spluttering. Some were bleeding and were physically unable to stand anymore. Ymir was so small, so weak and frail. Her hands were small and her hair short and cut into a slight bob. It had been neat and tidy but was now covered in mud and bugs. She'd been walking for so long that her feet had blistered. I was so painful. So painful that with each step she would whimper as it violently attacked every nerve in her body. She painted at the pain clawing at her ragged clothes as she tried to ignore the agony. 

There was a creaking sound while the gates began to part, letting the light leak through and shower the people. Chains rattled as they pulled at the doors to open them, groaning at the rust that scraped passed the old machinery that drew them in. They dragged against the floor, crushing small weak rocks and making dirt jump into the air. Ymir took a breath in, taking in the dirt before coughing it back up. Her back ached and her lungs begged for clean air. 

The mumbling of hopeful people soon took to the air as they slowly began to walk forward. They pushed the weak girl, making her feet scrape against the hard rocky floor. She let out a weak cry before falling forward. She sniffed and slowly pushed herself back up. Looking up at the now fully opened gates. She could see the palace in all of its white glory, the Kingdoms red flag flying high while the golden lion roared proudly. Ymir rubbed her eyes and groaned at the heat. She slowly stepped forward, now followed by all of the sick and dying people.  

She coughed and kept walking, the dusty road changing to clean, hot cobblestone. The stones clung to her feet, seeking shelter from the baking heat by digging into the heal of her foot. She was too weak to lift her feet high enough to claw them out. Her stomach churned as she wobbled her way inside. She was so weak on her feet that a person walked past and bumped into her, she instantly fell to the floor. She just lay there, panting while the cobble burnt her face. She began to cry when she heard a loud snort and stomp of a hoof.  

 Ymir tried to lift her head and found herself being sat up by someone else. The girls brown gaze looked around lazily, lingering on a clear liquid in a bottle that was moved to her lips. She gasped as the cool liquid touched her lips and her head was tilted back a little. It quickly slid down her throat and she sighed at the feeling. She hadn't felt it in around a day. She drained the bottle and then sat there for awhile. Her back was being rubbed by the kind stranger. Her gaze moved up to see, not a person, but shining armour moulded into a bat. She coughed suddenly and groaned, the stranger patting her back to make sure she was okay.  

"Follow the others, we'll have you put somewhere safe..." The voice was inhuman sounding, coming out like a growl. She stiffened and nodded, slowly getting up while panting. She looked up as the stranger got onto a huge beast that sent a shiver down Ymirs spine. The tanned girl looked at the creature, feeling small and powerless as she stared at the fur below its knee. She was tiny compared to it, it could step on her it was so large. The armoured person lifted her hand but seemed to hesitate before making a _leave_ motion with her hand. Ymir looked to the group of people and followed them all. 

She sighed and tried to ignore the pain as she wandered over to the group. When she got there her eyes saddened at what she saw. Families. A lot of families all stood together, their children close and being comforted. Ymir couldn’t find her family, having lost them on the long walk here. But wait, what if they were already here and they were waiting for her? Was that possible? It might be. Her heart thundered with hope as she ran off to try and find them. 

The tall female finished paused from explaining to look at Historia. The young Queen was watching with wide eyes, completely engrossed in her story. Ymir tilted her head slightly which seemed to snap Historia out of her little trance. 

"Oh, sorry was I staring?" Ymir nodded making Historia blush. "Well... What happened after that?" 

"Well... I wasn’t homed because I wandered off. They ran out of room and to be honest for a few years I didn't know how to even ask. I spent three whole years on the streets there before I called some kid a retard and he beat me up. I crawled to the palace after. I wanted Zirus to train me how to be strong and look after myself." 

"And she did didn't she?" Ymir rolled her eyes. 

"Obviously." Historia should have slapped her, but she giggled instead. " What are you laughing at, shortie?" Ymir snickered and cried out in pain as the petite Historia delivered a painful headbutt. She held her nose and glared. "What the hell!? That hurt!" 

"I hope it did. I'm not short and you shouldn't speak like that to a Queen!" Ymir swallowed. 

"Shit. Sorry..." Historias anger melted away when a blush spread along Ymirs freckled cheeks. "Either way... She did help me... She gave me something to believe in. A mother I never saw again." Historia smiled and ruffled her hair, making her narrow her eyes and hold back a growl. "Anyway." She swatted her hand away. "She would tease me. She'd scare me. Once I was in the bath and she jumped into the room as I was getting out. I slipped and fell over... She laughed until I began crying..." She looked to the little blonde to see her obviously holding back a giggle. She narrowed her eyes. 

"Sorry... But that’s funny and cute..." 

"You find scaring the shit out of little kids cute?" 

"No, you just don't seem like the person who would be scared of anything." Ymir snorted but then thought about it. She'd fallen on a towel and the fall itself hadn't hurt. She had just cried out of embarrassment. She looked at Historia and let a smile spread on her face before letting out a laugh. Historia was quick to laugh with her. The Queen was about to lean against her new, freckled friend when the door clicked and began to open. The two quickly stopped and moved away from one another. 

"Your Majesty? Levi sent me to get you. The banquet is ready." The girl had black chin length black hair with dark grey-blue eyes. In fact, they were so dark that they could even be described as black and a scar under her right eye. A red scarf was wrapped around her neck. She was wearing what most of the soldiers were wearing. White pants and shirt as well as a brown overcoat with the Kingdoms flag on the shoulders, front pocket and back. The Wings Of Freedom.  Historia nodded and smiled at her, for some reason Ymir had an urge to wrap her arms around the little blonde and pull her back so she could have her all to herself. Jealousy swelling from deep within her at how she smiled at this girl. 

"We will be right down. Please, tell Levi so he doesn't start to worry. Thank you, Mikasa." The girl, Mikasa, nodded and left them. Historia looked at Ymir and chuckled at the glare she was giving to where Mikasa had been stood. "Let's go, Ymir." Ymir jumped and nodded, holding the door open for her before following her back to the dining hall.  


	8. Chapter 8

The dining hall had multiple tables set vertically from the main table at the back of the room. Each table had beautifully prepared food, to king Dragan and Percyvalls' surprise, the exact same as what was on the Queens table. However, the soldiers had to sit on one long bench where at the Queens table all of the guests had their own chair. Queen Histora had just sat down in her golden chair with intricate patterns. King Jirbal had managed to sit next to the new Queen as well as save two seats. Ymir sat next to him only to have her hair ruffled. 

She snorted and looked away, playing with her fingernails as she waited for Zirus to return.  Ymir looked over to Historia, sneaking a peak out of the corner of her eye. That chair made her look so small and fragile. Pleading to be protected and cared for. She sighed and fidgeted as she watched the other kings sit down, their bodyguards sitting with them. Ymirs foot began softly pounding the floor in worry at Zirus not being there. The blonde King looked at her with his blue gaze, noticing her stress and softly rubbed her back for comfort.  

Historia noticed the two and smiled. Who knew that what was considered a street rat could end up so loved by royal blood? But there it was, she was a part of the family, everyone could tell. It was sweet to see. Most people knew that Zirus couldn't have children. It seemed to happen to everyone who truly wanted them. She ended up getting what she wanted, even if she did reject it at first. Historia saw the visible change in Ymir when she saw Zirus. 

Said womans silver hair was slightly messy, as well as having what seemed to be puncture wounds to her arms, most likely from a needle. More specifically Hanji's needle. Both Ymir and Jibral were noticeably concerned about what had happened. Zirus snorted and pulled out her chair and sat down. She looked slightly pissed of but was good at hiding such emotions. It wouldn't be surprising if the two First Kingdom citizens were the only two who noticed. 

"Are you alright?" Zirus looked to the King and gave a blank stare. He simply nodded and didn't pry anymore. Ymir slumped in the chair and watched as the mad-woman approached with a huge grin on her face, sitting down near Levi. She was holding back a squeak of happiness, probably for the best. Zirus looked like she could flip the entire table at the point. Histora, surprisingly, slumped very low in her chair at the tension that lingered between the guests around her. The tension rolled off Zirus in aggravated waves, so strongly you could almost see them rolling off her. 

"Well, since you're all so quiet why don't I share my findings!?"  

"She's mad... She has a death wish..." Ymir mumbled while looking at Zirus. 

"Hanji, could you tell us another-" 

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but these findings must be shared!" Zirus clenched her jaw and let out a quiet growl. "To start! The cells in a First Kingdom citizen are much larger than ours, they heal much faster too! They can handle more pressure, far more! Their muscle is made of a different type of tissue that we don’t have!" 

"You're speaking like they're aliens..." Ymir deadpanned while lent back in her chair. She wasn't even a descendant of them but it still offended her the way Hanji spoke about them. Hanji narrowed her eyes and stood up. 

"You should pay more attention when it comes to science!" 

"Enough!" Everyone at the table jumped, Hnaji fell back into the seat at a very unexpected yell. Historia took a deep breath, her cheeks flushed with anger. "No one was invited her for the sake of a fight." The tiny blonde looked to everyone to see them all quiet, as well as the soldiers. She sighed and calmed herself down. "We're going to have a calm meal where we just relax, okay?" She looked around before looking to musicians who were stood waiting for their que. She nodded to them and they began to play some music. It gave the place a more homely feel with some fun dance music as well as calmer tunes. 

"Can I say one more thing...?" Everyone's head snapped to look at Hanji, even the chefs who had just recently sat down and divided into eating a potato. Historia sighed and looked at King Jibral. He nodded slightly, leaving Historia to do the same to Hanji. "Years ago the previous king managed to get a sample from the Forbidden Lands.... I looked at a few cells from your friend there... When I looked at them under the microscope they looked similar to those cells gathered..." She lifted her glasses onto her forehead. "I'm curious about if you knew why?" 

"I do." Hanjis eyes it up at the answer she got from the King. "It's complicated. Those creatures are thousands, maybe even millions of years old. It's said that people like me and Zirus are descendants of the Gods themselves. " 

"They're called Titans here..." Levi spoke while sipping at tea. 

"Either way, as you may know the first human was a mix between Leviathane and Mabuka. That first humans presence, as well as the two parent Gods, or Titans created Medusa. It is theorized that after the 1000th human was born they went to Medusa and prayed." 

"Leviathane came to them, right?" Ymir spoke up, she knew the stories, or bits of them anyway. They had statues of the Gods, magnificent statues. Beautiful creatures of power and creation. However, one was theorized to be corrupt and so the lands became Forbidden to normal folk. 

"He did, Ymir. With his presence Valkyrie was born. She is said to be the mother of humankind as we know it, and she inspired the smiths to create their weapons and armour." A question quickly crept into Ymirs mind. Other than the corrupt beast that lay there, why was it Forbidden? She was sure it would be avoided. She slowly began to blush but quickly let out a sigh of relief when Historia spoke. She should have known why, since she lived in the most educated Kingdom when it came to the creatures.  

"But why are these lands Forbidden?" Jibral looked to her and sat back as he answered. 

"One of the beasts was harmed in a fight, rage filled it and now it is willing to kill anything it sees. There have been many occasions where it has fought with Medusa. It's lost each time but she now grows old. Another reason is that the ground there is sacred. Anything man made is not permitted to step there, as you would contaminate the purity of that place." 

"You talk like you've been there..." Historias eyes were gleaming with curiosity. He hummed and grinned. 

"I may have been there. Why do you ask?" 

"Well, is it allowed? To go there as long as you follow the rules? In the stories Papa used to tell me, apart from the corrupt, the creatures were docile and some even friendly and curious." Jibral chuckled slightly. 

"Is that a request for us to take you there?" She blushed and fiddled with her blouse. She used her cape to cover herself as she squaked out a yes while blushing a little more. He chuckled a little more and looked at the food, she nodded at his silent request. He took some of the chicken that was in front of him, coated in a delicious smelling sauce. He looked to her. 

"I'll think about it." The young Queen soon lost her coyness and began taking some food for herself. The soldiers were talking and laughing, dancing and singing. It was a great atmosphere that even managed to calm Zirus. The woman eventual let go of her discomfort after what had happened and ended up laughing and talking like the rest of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are enjoying this and oh my God conflict is introduced in the next chapter!
> 
> As always little reviews are appreciated of all kinds.


	9. Chapter 9

Time passed by leaving Historia stressed while having sleepless nights. Her job was hard and the folk didn't believe in a Queen ruling them alone. She sighed and jumped when Levi came in with a letter.  

"For you, your Majesty." He bowed his head as she took the letter. She sighed as she opened it. The writing was big but neat as well as beautifully written overall. Her once melancholy expression and tone seemed to vanish as her eyes crossed the page. She smiled brightly and looked at Levi. He tilted his head, eyes still glaring and dull. 

"He said he would take me! He said that as long as I followed the rules he could take me to the Forbidden Lands!" A broad smile crossed her face as she read through what she needed to take. A horse, summer clothes and that was about it. She'd heard stories about that place and apparently, it was very warm there. She doubted Jibral would even try to wear anything thick as he'd easily overheat. She informed Levi that she was going tomorrow. The small man nodded and walked out while Historia eagerly waited for the next day to come.  

The time passed, giving way to a new day. 

"Ymir, I swear if you don't tack up that horse properly you're not coming!" Ymir grumbled and snapped the girth into place. Last time they went riding she ended up falling off because of her saddle being too lose. Then, the next time they went, Zirus shouted at her for doing the girth too tight. The young-freckled-woman looked over to Zirus and snorted.  

"I will. I'm not dumb." The older woman snorted and lead her own horse further into the courtyard just by the inner walls, waiting for Ymir.  

"If she get's here and you're not ready we're leaving you!" Even while shouting Ymir could only just hear her. She groaned loudly causing her horse to look at her. She snorted at it only to receive a snort back. She stared coldly at the beats before checking the girth and bridle. It seemed okay, but with how irritated she was she didn't care. It was hot, humid and overall horrible, causing her to be sweating like a pig while being in a very grumpy mood. 

Ymir rubbed the back of her neck while holding the reins. She began to walk only to end up needing to stop. "For fuck sake! Move! Walk! Come on!" 

"Language, Ymir!" She narrowed her eyes in the direction of her mentor and then back at the beast. Anyone would call her mad for picking on a horse that size. It could easily run her over if it wanted to, but instead chose to stand there and make her life hell. She tried snapping the reins to find that did nothing. They didn't use bits and so the horse simply watched her. "Try being nice and he'll follow you." 

"How does being nice change anything!?" She snapped the rein again, causing the horse to get hit in the face by it. His head shot up. "You paying attention now!?" She pulled at the rein to find him now following. She grumbled to herself while walking to Zirus, only to receive a sharp hit to the head. 

"Stop abusing the animals." Ymir was about to retort but the gates began to open to reveal the small blonde Queen sat on a silver mare. Ymir held her breath when she smiled at her. 

"Hello. Where's King Jibral?" 

"He's coming, your Majesty." Zirus was wearing a white shirt and brown knee length shorts. Any higher and her legs would be burnt from the heat of the saddle. In truth, everyone had had the same idea, Ymir wore them as did Historia. Though Ymir's looked far more scruffy and well-worn than the young Queens. She had a few holes in them as well as a ragged shirt. She looked like she had been pulled through a hedge backwards, and she felt like she had too. Historia giggled at her appearance, even her horse looked ragged and tired.  

She couldn't deny it, Ymir with red cheeks from working as well as her abs showing through her thin brown shirt, soaked from what was most likely a game of tag with her horse while pointing a hose at it. Her hair was damp and sticking to her forehead, making her want to wipe them away from her intense, chocolate gaze. She looked tired and worn out, annoyed and angry but all of that seemed to suit her so incredibly that Historia had to quickly push any thought of her out of her head before things went a little too far. 

Ymir yawned while tilting her head up slightly to look up at the Goddess that sat before her. Hair pulled back into a golden ponytail; short sleeved white shirt with a little symbol on it which seemed to be the Wings of Freedom; white knee length shorts. Even being sat up there on her surprisingly calm steed she looked small and fragile. She let out a yelp when her horse tried to munch on her damp hair, then shooed the beasts head away making both Zirus and Historia laugh. Her cheeks became redder as she grumbled while looking at the ground. 

"I hope you don't plan on keeping up on that tiny steed." Historia and Ymir jumped, though Zirus just looked to the side to see the king on a palomino six-legged horse. The creature's movements were fluent and calm, he seemed old. Jibral patted his companion's neck as he jumped down to sort out what seemed to be a stirrup that was a little too long. " You're never keeping up on him."Historia instantly became nervous. 

"But... I've never ridden any other horse..." He hummed and walked up to Ymir, and began removing the saddle of her horse. Ymir was more than confused.  

"Run back inside and get a C8." He handed her the saddle and then sent her off. They had a funny sizing system. Since everyone was a different size and even the horses varied in size quite a bit. After a few minutes, she came back with the same width saddle but a much larger seat. "Tack him." She nodded and did as told, now being extra careful not to mess up. Especially around _her_. She did up the girth and released the stirrups. "Make them your length." She nodded again and did as told. 

After the necessary checks had taken place, Ymir was ordered to get on and she instantly slid to the back of the seat. She managed to get her feet into the stirrups but the size of the seat made it hard to sit properly. "Your Majesty." He offered his hand to held her down. Ymirs eyes widened slightly, her hand was tiny compared to his. Ymirs hand could fit into his, but you could fit bother her hands and one of Ymirs into his all at once.  

Historia took his hand but had a confused expression. She watched as he led her toward Ymirs horse and asked if he could lift her. She nodded, a little dazed at how tall the creature was. He carefully lifted her until she could slip her leg over the saddle and sit herself down. Jibral held the two young woman apart while Zirus helped Ymir get a good seat, telling her to press herself down as much as possible. After some debate they scrapped the idea of stirrups and just took them off, allowing Ymirs long, toned legs fall down slightly. It put her in a better position to sit, through Jibral could tell that when he let go of the blonde she would fall back onto Ymir. 

The King sighed and let go of Historia and watched her slid back, as expected, right onto Ymir. Said girl instantly tensed and sucked in a deep breath. Zirus pushed her back forward so she was sitting straight, her chest pressed against the top of Historias shoulders, the Queens head just under her own. She let out the breath and felt her heart thunder against her ribs, she swore the little Goddess could feel it's fast pace. Though, the Queens pulse matched, her back pressed up against Ymir. They could both feel how _perfectly_ they moulded together. Ymir's arms slowly circled her to hold the reins. Historia was so close to touching her arms for balance, or maybe it was another reason. 

Jibral jumped back onto his horse and Zirus got into the fidgety, grey stallion. Jirbal ordered for Historias horse to be taken to the stables and untacked until they came back. A small man walked over and lead the horse away.  

"Your Highness? You called for me?" Ymir recognized the voice and turned her head to confirm her suspicion. A man with short blonde hair and a slight beard rode a black overo mare over to them. He smiled to Zirus, bowed to the king and Historia and ruffled Ymirs hair. The man had a bow slung over his shoulder.  

"Sebastian. I did, you're coming with us to the Forbidden Lands. Queen Historia requested we take her." The bowman nodded and softly kicked his mare into a steady trot. Jibral was next then followed by Ymir, and Zirus stayed close to make sure Ymir stayed balanced but she seemed to be doing a good job, even with the Queen leaning against her in an attempt for better balance. Ymir tightened her jaw while trying to concentrate on keeping her horse under control, as well as keeping herself under control.  

They were soon out of the front gate and they kicked the horses into a canter. Ymir somehow managed to stay balanced while Historia leant forward slightly and held the saddle's horn. The green of the world around them didn’t fade, if anything it became lusher as they approached the grounds. They began to slow down as they came to a bridge where waves of clear blue water crashed against the pillars holding it up. They slowly crossed while their horses sniffed at the ground to keep their footing. Ymir noticed how Historia squeezed her eyes shut as they crossed, obviously not enjoying how high they were. All Ymir could think to do was slightly lean forward, giving her some reassurance and warmth of another being. 

On the other side was a carved masterpiece, telling the story of the Forbidden Lands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a new chapter. Sorry about that wait but I plan to upload every Sunday from now on. Exams are a pain and I hate them but they've got to be done.
> 
> As always reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for supporting me as well as your encouraging comment. It really helps me gain the courage to upload.
> 
> Thank you again xx

"Wow... What are they?" Historia looked up at the chipped away rocks. Moss grew near the bottom while small plants grew from old cracks. A few birds whistles from their nests that were perfectly balanced on flattened areas. 

"They're the Gods or Titans as you call them." The blonde King look up at the carvings as he spoke. They hadn't changed in years as nature slowly began to creep over the artwork. "Ymir? Would you like to try and explain?" 

"Um." Ymir cleared her throat, having been completely silent up until this point. She slowly reddened as the facts rushed into her head and began to order themselves. "Well, these carvings were carved many years in the past and people are still unable to tell when." She sucked in a breath. "The parent Gods are seen there." She pointed at the top of the rocks. They were covered in moss and plants, pretty much impossible to see. Historia could make out a few claws, a tail and horns. Other than that, it was worn away and nature had clawed its way onto it. 

"So have you ever been here?" Ymir shook her head as she thought where to go next, their horses able to navigate the bridge by themselves. 

"There is Medusa. She's a hunter, one of the best." She was slightly covered, the rattle of a snake could be seen. An outstretched arm with a bow in had could be seen, the arrow nested there had a bird sat on it. It chirped and picked at the moss before flying away. Historia watched and held onto Ymir. "She was connived by Mabuka, who is the goddess of fertility, when she was in the presence of the first human and Leviathane, god of..." She paused, stuck on what he was. "Shit... I can't remember..." 

"Language. It's storms, idiot." Zirus didn't even turn back and simply grinned to herself. She could feel Ymirs glaring gaze burning at her back which only made her chuckle. Ymir snorted rather ungracefully before carrying on. 

"Anyway... Medusa mothered Valkyrie. She's the tallest of all of the gods, green skin with huge horns." Historia followed Ymirs finger to see the creature calved into the walls. Broken wings and a large sword in hand. 

"She gave us the gift of smithing, correct?" Ymir nodded and leant forward slightly, her hand falling into her pocket. The young Queen saw and placed her hand on Ymirs to remove it from her pocket. The freckled girl was pawing at a coin. "What's this?" Ymir blushed and stuffed it back into her pocket. Grunting a quick and quiet "nothing" to her.  

"Valkyrie is able to smith her own armour and weaponry.  Then there's Avalon, a big phoenix. He's said to be the reason why the sun is so bright. While he lives the sun will shine. There's also Abyss, she flies around the sky keeping every corner blue and clear. When there is a storm it is because Leviathane is angry and she is asleep." 

"Then there's... Equusfruit?" Historia pointed to the lowest carving of a huge horse-like creature. The moss covered it much like the others however, she could see that the beast seemed to resemble trees and was covered in fruit. "She's been my favourite since I was a little girl." Ymir chuckled, how typical she'd like the youngest and most curious god. At least she may be able to meet her due to that curious nature. Equusfruit was known for that curious nature that most toddlers have.  

The horses stopped and snorted. Everyone fell silent as they looked at one another. Jibral eventually signalled for Zirus to enter. The woman did as told, followed by the king himself, then Ymir and Historia and finally Sebastian. "Have you ever been here before, Ymir?" Said girl looked down to her and simply shook her head, then looking back to where they were going. The rocks around them were slightly damp and looked smooth. Historia gasped when the sun assaulted their eyes when they made it out of the cave-like structure.  

Flowers, lush greens, small trees: untouched: beautiful. 

"Wow... It's beautiful... It's like paradise..." Historia smiled and sat against Ymir, her body relaxed. Ymir smiled slightly as she thought to herself.  _It's_ _paradise_ _being with such a beautiful woman._ A few seconds passed of complete silence before Ymir noticed Zirus grinning at her like an idiot. She then went on to notice the tenseness of Historia. She could hear Sebastian chuckling quietly and could see the slight smile on Jibril's face.  

"Fuck!" Ymir covered her face as it burnt with an angry red. Laughter erupted from the others while both Ymir and Historia wanted to curl up into a ball. Historia turned slowly to see Ymir.  

"Did you mean that?" Ymir just groaned into her hands, muttering something about being stupid for blurting that out without even realising. The laughing suddenly silenced, making the two girls look at the others. "What-" She was hushed by Zirus. After tilting her head she looked to Ymir. Confusion washed over her young face as she saw the side of Ymirs freckled face. Wide-eyes, heavy breathing and a look of pure terror on her face.  

The young Queens mouth instantly became dry as she slowly moved her head to look at what they were looking at. There was a forest in the distance, dark and gloomy. Hidden in the darkness was a shadow, tall, thin and hissing. It’s hissing filled the air and gradually got louder until it ran in their ears. Historia gasped and gripped onto Ymir. 

They could see two piercing, white, wide eyes staring at them either pupils or pupils so small they couldn't see them. They were filled with rage as teeth slowly peeked out from the shadows, gleaming and hungry. A rumbling noise filled the area as the shadow moved slightly. 

"Run!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil and I don't care. Yeah, this is a day earlier but I don't care.
> 
> Reviews! All of the reviews! (please)


	11. Chapter 11

The heavy breathing and snorting of working horses filled Historias ears.  The young Queen bounced in the saddle while gripping to woman behind her to try and keep her balance. She could also feel the thundering heartbeat of Ymir, her breathing equally as fast while slight wheezing managed to climb up her throat.  

The ground rumbled while a loud inhuman screech filled the air. Historia was too scared to look back. Whatever it was it as following them, large, angry and hungry. Hissing, snapping, her vision blurry as the wind clawed at her senses while whatever that thing was coming closer and closer. The horses took a sharp right and Historia caught a glimpse of the beast. Black, white, fast, mangled, corrupt. Inhuman. Terrifying. 

She let out a breathless gasp as a large appendage smashed ground not too far away. It left a steaming mess of dead plants and some kind of burning liquid. She could faintly hear shouting from the others. Everything seemed to slow down, the horses, the people, the stomping, the world, everything as she turned to see the creature that had attacked them. It took all of her strength and courage to turn her head to look at the creature. 

Her blue orbs widened as she saw the fiery white eyes. Pupils pinpricks while saliva dripped from its jaw, teeth broken, misshapen and almost black with rot. Parts of its skin was peeled back, infected with green and yellow pus, oozing constantly while it's worn away form bounded toward them. Its face was round, its eyes were wide circles with no eyelids or lashes. Its mouth was wide and bloody, while its nose was almost nonextant as the rot ate away at its face. Its ears were almost human-like but misshapen. 

The corrupted creatures body was thin and broken. It's for front legs were also being eaten away, pus oozing from every crack of skin. It was missing fingers, almost missing some ribs. Its body was torn and old, its skin was thin and white with black blotches. Historia went to scream but she was quickly left mute from the screech the creature created. Its mouth opened wide and it seemed to break it's own jaw to create the gruesome noise. With every limb that his the ground, it would shake and snapping rippled through its body as weak worn bones cracked under the pressure. Its body was horribly out of proportion due to the condition it was in. 

Something hit the ground next to them, almost sending them and their horses into the air. Historia looked over to what had hit the ground, everything was still slow. A large tail had hit the ground, a long spike on the end, slightly curled. The skin there was almost completely worn, leaving nothing but thin muscles that bled. It stank of mould and blood making Historia gag and cover both her mouth and nose. 

"Down there!" The voice caused Historia to snap out of her horrified trance and the weight of the situation almost crushed her. 

They could die here. Today. Now. 

The horses galloped toward a path that led down a cliff, their feet slipping and hitting rocks hard. The slipping caused the young Queen to loose her balance and slide to the side, Ymir caught her and held her close. 

"I've got you." They shared a glance before Ymir looked back to concentrate on guiding her horse. They couldn't see the creature, but it was following. The rocks on the wall beside them crumbled and fell. A boulder smashed down behind them, rolling down the rest of the cliff. 

"Almost there!" Someone else shouted. Too much was happening for Historia to hear. She gripped to Ymir as tightly as she could. It was hard to due to her position. The thumping continued and occasionally they could see a mangled claw slipped over the side of the cliff.  Rocks rained down on them. Historia let out a small scream and quickly tried to cover her head, but nothing hit her.  

Historia looked up in confusion to see that Ymir had done her best to trust herself out of the saddle. Her long form had protected her from the sharp stones and heavy rocks. She could see the pain in the freckled teens eyes. They had all hit her, some sticking into her skin where others rolled over her shoulders and bounced off the thick leather of the saddle. Ymir hissed in pain as another rock his her lower back, the young Queen watched as her friend tried to growl away the pain. 

"Ymir! Look out!" That voice. Zirus. Historia looked forward to see where the woman was, only to see her worried face looking back at them. She didn't have time to speak as a boulder landed in front of them and began to roll. The horse tried to jump, clearing the rock with its front legs, but it's back legs were clipped, altering its course and causing it to hit the ground with its back legs hanging off the path. The beast quickly began to slip and Ymir gripped Historias shirt and jumped from the animal.  

"Historia! Run!" She pushed the young Queen to get her moving before the strained cries from her loyal steed reached her ears as it's large body slipped further, a pair of its front legs falling from the path. "No!" Ymir quickly grabbed the reins and began to pull. Instead of the horse being hoisted to safety, Ymirs feet were dragged closer and closer toward the edge of the path. 

"Ymir! Leave him!" Zirus gripped Historia and pulled her onto her horse. "He's not going to make it! 

"No!" Ymir growled and pulled harder only for her eyes to widen at the voice of a goddess. 

"Ymir, move!" She looked to see the young Queen, hand outstretched before something hit the ground, making the path crumble and send Ymir and the beast rolling down the cliffside. Historia screamed and Zirus fell silent, eyes wide. 

"Keep going! There's a chance she's okay! We have to move." Zirus was about to retort before a shadow loomed over her. She tilted her head back to be faced with a living horror. Eyes bulging and mouth stretching open in an attempt to devourer them. Zirus let out a grunt and quickly kicked her horse to move them out of the way. Its face hit the ground where they had been. It left green, yellow and bloody pus in its wake. 

The path began to give way under the crumbling stones and weight of the corrupt beast. Historia watched it go to follow them before an arrow, far larger than them hit its side. It let out a pained scream as it tried to claw it out of its body. It removed the arrow as well as chunks of flesh. Historias head swung to the side to see a long scaled tail with a rattle on the end, disappear into the water.   

The sound of rock hitting hoof was soon replaced with the soft crunching of sand. The path was left to crumble while they made their way to the water. 

"There's something in the water!" 

"We know your Majesty!" Sebastian called while looking around. They could see the beast pacing back and forth, bleeding heavily and creating a waterfall of infected mess.  

"What about Ymir!?" As she spoke she was picked up and placed on the back of King Jibrals saddle. Zirus grit her teeth and forced her horse to turn around and head toward where the path had first crumbled. 

"Please be okay... Please..." Zirus rubbed her eyes and out of the corner of her eye, she could see the water bubble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been good at writing action scenes.... I hope I was able to give you a good taste of the threat that is Corruption. We'll be meeting the next Titan very soon.
> 
> Anyway, comments are always appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

The cave around them softly cried as little pools of tears dripped onto damp rocks. Historia sniffled to herself as she looked around the jagged structure of their hiding place. King Jibral was stood while tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. 

"Two hours..." He muttered, his voice echoing around the cave. The young queen sniffed and looked around. They could hear the creature outside. It's loud screeching biting at their eardrums while rattling the small rocks in the cave. Historia rocked back and forth as thousands of thoughts ran through her head. She was a Queen who had made one foolish, childish mistake. Damn her curiosity.  

She looked at the ground and flinched when the cave shook thanks to that horrible beast. The horses were all stood near the little pools of water, lapping it up while snorting tiredly. Historia watched them. Her body stiff and unmoving only to stiffen further when a body sat down next to her. The body was thin yet muscular.  

"Sebastian?" She looked up at the man. He smiled and spoke in a soft calm voice. 

"That's me. How are you, your majesty?" She looked at him. His ears were surprisingly small and rounded. His body was littered with small scars and was slightly tinted orange. He wasn't human like her. He was something else. He was too short to be one of Jibrals men, taller than Historia but smaller than the large blond man. Speaking of blond, this Sebastian was blond as well. However, his hair was far, far shorter than the Kings. A small amount of stubble stuck out from his chin while he ran a hand through the small amount of hair on his head.  

"I... I don't know..." Historia wiped her eyes and then tilted her head slightly. " I didn't notice that before..." His lips curled slightly, a faint of confusion. She saw his skin pull slightly as muscles moved to pull up and express his confusion a little more. The young Queen was studying a blindfold that was tied snug onto Sebastians face. The fabric was old and brown, somewhat dirty. "Why do you wear that? How can you see?" The fabric had some patterns on it though the fabric itself was too old and dirty to see them clearly.  

"It's thin enough to see through and I don't really like my eye-eyes." He gave a slight smile and Historia narrowed her eyes. Why had he stuttered? She tilted her head a little. 

"Is it true you're Abhimanyus son?" He nodded. She'd heard about Abhimanyu. Her father was a good friend with the incredible archer. He would most definitely become a legend that parents told their children. Though he had only been dead a few years. "I met your father once. He was a good man, though he always covered his face."  

"It's something people in my family tend to do." 

"Why?" 

"No reason..." 

"Please?" She whined slightly and gave she sweetest little gaze he could muster. Damn her curiosity and adorable looks. She almost always got what she wanted. Other than a few rather embarrassing moments where someone didn't fall for her cute charm. Sebastian sighed and slowly moved his hand to the back of his blindfold. He seemed hesitant and let out a sniff. His somewhat flat nose moving as if it was itchy as he seemed to try and moved his head to look away a little. 

"Don't scream or anything... That thing will hear you..." He pulled the fabric away from his head and looked away a little. Historia had to place a finger on his chin to make him look at her. To his surprise, she smiled widely. 

"You're a Cyclops!" He quickly hushed her, a slight snarl rattled the cave before it went quite. Jibral looked over to the two of them before looking back to the hidden entrance. It had been two and a half hours, neither Ymir or Zirus were to be seen. They knew to come to this location. "Sorry..." Historia whimpered. 

"It's fine..." His eye was a deep emerald. 

"That explains why your father was such a good shot." Sebastian chuckled. 

"It does. That's why I am too." He smiled slightly and rubbed his flat thumb over the fabric of the blindfold. 

"Why cover your eye though?" He shrugged shyly, most likely a personal thing. Maybe bullying? That sounded about right.  

"This brings back so many memories..." 

"Of?" She tilted her head and he smiled slightly. 

"Well..." 

 _The air was hot and_ _dance_ _. Almost_ _unbearable_ _. A day of hunting and_ _ho_ _ning_ _skills. A young Sebastian dragged his feet as he made his way to water for a well-deserved drink. When he did he splashed his face with water and wiped his eye. He was tired and slightly embarrassed. Hunting with his father and he missed his kill. People laughed and teased him for being the son of_ _Abhimanyu_ _while letting his arrow miss the deer._  

 _He snorted to himself and threw a rock into the water. He'd show them. He would show them what he could do. He could hit any target, today was just a one off. His blindfold was a little dirty_ _and it put him off because he could quite see. That's right, that was why. He snorted to himself and pulled off his blindfold. He yawned a little after and rubbed his bald head. He looked to the side and tilted his head, seeing the water from the small river_ _disapp_ _earing_ _down a small hole._  

 _He went over and knelt down. It was big enough to squeeze through._ _Should_ _he though? His father would want him home soon. He sniffed and looked around. Surely he wouldn't be long? He gripped the rocks and slowly_ _slid_ _his small into the_ _hole_ _and followed the water.  As he did there were_ _murals_ _on the walls. Capturing a creature. Old,_ _ancient_ _people, God worshipers. He placed his hand on the walls and looked closer. He'd heard stories about how some of the_ _ancient_ _people loved some of the Gods and hates others. This must have been one of them. A long serpent like body and long teeth. A large rattle with a bow aimed at the people._  

 _This must be a_ _burial_ _ground. Did they kill it? Did it win? Was it here with him, right, this, instant? He took in a deep quiet breath and carried on, following the small stream of water. After a while of walking, he paused and looked up. On the wall was a large statue of the beast. It was large,_ _gargantuan in fact. Its arms were_ _outstretched_ _while its body seemed to_ _disappear_ behind the wall. He could see the torso of the creature _. It was_ _surprisingly_ _human. Feminine. Its features were smooth and its body seemed to be_ _covered in_ _some kind of cloth. However, it was made_ _of_ _stone, but it was_ _blatantly_ _supposed to replicate the texture._  

 _He kept looking around and saw more_ _murals_ _. These people seemed to be using some kind of contraption to hold the beast while they tried to keep it alive. Though, in the next mural, Sebastian could see whatever these people were doing it_ _didn't like it. There was a frame of the men seemingly screaming. He looked around and saw many stones around, they were about the size of a human. Sebastian gulped and slowly made his way over to the closest one. He took in a breath and reached out to rub away the dirt and moss that was covering over them._  

 _He gasped when he saw that the stone was, in fact,_ _a human. He cowered away and looked around again. Targets? Targets on the walls? He_ _smirked to himself and took his bow from around his body and pulled out an arrow. He shot at it. He grinned at the little_ _ringing_ _noise it made. He did it again and frowned when it didn't make the noise. How odd. He looked at the next one. He sucked in a breath and aimed. Bullseye. He chuckled, this was too easy. He ran_ _about_ _, hitting every target. He sighed when there were none remaining. He looked at the floor and began to put his bow back before looking up. He gasped and quickly took his bow back out._  

 _A target on the_ _beasts head. That wasn't there before. Surely he would have seen it. No matter, more practice for him. He aimed and took in a breath. His heart was racing with anticipation. He could hit this, it was high up, but he could. H_ _e would._  

 _He let the arrow go and watched it glide through the air. Once again, bullseye. He smiled and put his bow back. He sighed and rubbed his head while walking off. The rocks around him suddenly rattled and cracked. He let out a slight shout and quickly ran to cover, watching the statue of the beast. The stone was cracking and the cave was shaking. His breathing increased and he began to let out small_ _whimper_ _s_ _._  

 _A_ _lou_ _d_ _crumbling filled his ears as parts of the_ _creatures_ _face began to fall. He_ _shielded_ _his face from all of the dust and coughed quietly. He looked up to see how much damage he had caused. His eye_ _widen_ _ed_ _as he saw that the beast in the murals hung before him. He could only see some parts_ _of_ _her head. Only half of it to be_ _ex_ _act_ _. Pale skin, pink lips and a big lazy pink eye scanning it's_ _surroundings, landing on him to stare._  

Historia shuddered as he explained. "Wow... That... That would..." She nervously chuckled to herself. "I would have screamed and-" A sudden hiss filled the cave. That wasn't the beast that had attacked them. That was new. Something bigger. Historias eyes widened as the creature that attacked them let out a loud shriek, only to be answered by a hiss and rattle.   

Like a snake. But far, far bigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm not dead! I'm sorry about my huge amount of inactivity. I've had nothing but exams. In fact they end on the 21st.  
> Anyway, for those who have been sticking with me, here's the long awaited 12th chapter.  
> I hope you've enjoyed it. 
> 
> I appreciate comments :)


	13. Chapter 13

"What was that...?" Historia pulled her knees to her chest while shivering in fear. The loud hissing had beckoned the large corrupted beast away from the cave they were in. 

"A good sign." Sebastian simply smiled and got up, tying his blindfold back over his eye. He held the reins of the two remaining horses and pulled them over, helping Historia onto Jibrals horse. The king came over not long after and slowly lead his horse out of the cave, Sebastian close behind. The creature was staring into the water, its mangled legs clinging weakly to the weakening stone of the cliff. It had managed to climb onto the face while digging in its large claws. Historia looked up at it.

"What's it doing...?" She whispered, jumping when the creature suddenly moved and hissed at the water, its body now contorting to try and get down from the cliff.

"It's trying not to get into trouble..." The kind spoke quietly, still leading his horse around the wall of the cliff. He hoped that the beast would jump down and they could make their way behind it, although risky, it was the only option. Going in front of it would most certainly, get them spotted. Historia whimpered a little, unsure of what he meant by that. She let out a squeak when the beast large body fell into the sand, sending little specks of light yellow into the air. 

Its head began to turn toward them after hearing the tiny noise, its mouth opening and extending out, much like the mouth of a goblin shark. Historia covered her mouth and squirmed in the saddle, laying herself low while holding the soft fur of the stallion she rode. It almost panted like a dog before retracting its mouth and looking at the water. Historia let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes and resting her head completely on the horse below her. 

"Don't move..." Sebastian whispered from behind them. The beast began to back up, one of its back legs moving to rest on the cliff. Historia watched with wide eyes, it had gone quiet, why? Was it afraid? Afraid of what? Something worse? She bit back a whimper and watched as the beast sniffed with its almost non-existent nose. It allowed it's worn jaw to fall open, dark, dirty drool dripping from its mouth. The young queen jumped as it abruptly began to turn and rest two of its four front legs rest the face. "It might leave..." Sebastian whispered again. He spoke as the sounds of waves crashing up against rocks near the cave off to the side. The beasts' senses seemed overwhelmed by the sound, while its nose could only smell salt and battered rock. 

It let out a soft growl while its eyes constantly scanned the area. Historia watched and almost slipped off the saddle, hitting the cliff next to her. She cringed at the feeling of damp moss covering her side. The blonde covered her mouth to prevent herself from making noise but she couldn't prevent herself from jumping when the tail of the creature curled on the floor with a loud, ground shaking thump. Sebastian's mare reared and let out a loud cry, quickly alerting the creature and causing it to twist its body to investigate. It began to growl, spitting gunk from its mouth as it extended said mouth. 

All three tensed while Historia closed her eyes and covered her face, she didn't want to see. There was an earth shattering roar that made her flinch and look up. The beast was staring at them, eyes wide and unblinking. It's body contorting unnaturally to reach them. Its mouth was extended outwards, long, sharp, chipped teeth angled toward them. Historias heart thumped in her chest as she waited for the beast to lunge forward, but it didn't. She slowly looked at King Jibral and then at Sebastian. Both of them seemed calm but, how? The creatures face morphed into an angry grimaced as it pulled its head away to look into the shimmering water. 

"Hold on tight, your Majesty..." Historia looked at the King in confusion.

"What-"

The beast above them lunged forward as something lunged out of the water. Both Jibral and Sebastian began to run, jumping on their horses. Jibral was sure not to hurt Historia as he did so, making her sit, pretty much, on the horses neck. The animal was strong enough to hold her there, as long as she didn't move or interfere. The horses sped around the back of the titan, on multiple occasions almost being hit by a ball of infected mess or a few rocks. There were two roars echoing throughout the area now. One from the infected predator and another, a softer cry from a snake-like woman. Her scales were a light pink, catching the sun and water almost making it glow. Its human body was pale while her lips and eyes were a deep shade of pink. Its body was thin but defined while a crown or coral and moss lay on her head. Historia couldn't tell if it was an actually crown or some kind of skin or bone. 

Other than its gargantuan size, the water beast wasn't that intimidating, if anything it was rather graceful. She moved slower than her opponent as it jumped, kicked, scratched and bit into her causing her to let out a shrill cry of pain. Even with her graceful form, she was able to overpower the smaller beast and throw it into the cliff face. She let out a hiss as she drew her rattle out of the water to shake it violently. The corrupt beast roared in rage and then looked toward Historia and the others. It ditched all attempts at beating the larger and wiser beast, taking its chances to dart toward the group.

It let out a winded wheeze as the water beasts fist managed to collide with its infected body. The black, red yellow and white gunk creating steam as it buried itself into the hand of what seemed to be a friendly giant. Historia couldn't help notice how the other beast seemed to try and protect them, it's old yet gentle eyes occasionally rolling to watch them. To make sure they were getting away safely. The Queen watched and gasped as the corrupt being plunged its tail into the serpents shoulder. Her hair, full of serpents, hissed and bit into the tail. They injected lethal venom, only lethal to people in the dose they managed to inject. 

The other creature screamed in pain and pulled its tail away, leaving a black angry lump on the water snakes shoulder. Black vein like patterns slithering under her skin. She simply hissed and reared herself even higher into the sky, taller than the huge cliff. She looked down at the corrupt monster and opened her mouth in a loud roar. Human teeth as well as sharp canines threatening the beast. It simply snarled back and backed up onto the cliff, trying to reach her height. 

Historia watched with wide eyes as the larger beast pulled its body back and then lunged forward with incredible speed. The Queen watched as her jaw opened wider and two large serpent like teeth unfolded from the top of her mouth. The other beast almost fell from the face and let out a pained shout before scrambling to the top and running off still screaming in pain. 

The larger creature simply calmed, lowering herself and wiping her mouth that had been coated in mess from her attack. She made a displeased face as she opened her mouth and spat at the wall. The gunk clung to it as the large female made her way into the water, her mouth still open due to the horrible taste. 

"Are... Are we safe...?" Historia whispered to the others as they slowed down.

"We are more than safe now." Sebastian smiled and watched as the large beast breached the water to spin in the air, much like how a whale would. Historia watched with wide eyes, allowing the king to help her off the horse.

"Don't worry. She's a friend." Her eyes widened further and turned to the new voice. 

"Zirus, you're okay." The king seemed relieved, more than relieved. 

"What about Ym-" The warrior simply smiled, moving her horse to face sideways. Ymirs battered and bloody body lay there over its body.

"She's hurt, but she'll live. That horse broke her fall. The worst injury she has is a broken rib. It could have been a lot worse." For now Ymir had passed out, but Historia still let out a sigh of relief as she looked at the beast in the water that was now watching them. Eyes soft and caring.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, doesn't this just seem to be a miracle... It's been so long since I've updated and to be honest, I'm not entirely sure if I should carry this on. If you want me to carry on please be sure to tell me and give me some ideas. I have a faint idea for the next chapter but at the same time, due to life, I'm finding it hard to keep up.
> 
> If you don't mind waiting, be sure to tell me.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

They had been sat there for a few minutes trying to think of what to do. It was too dangerous to move Ymir in her current state but at the same time, they couldn't stay there. They wouldn't be able to find their way home if it got dark and so they had to act quickly. Historia sat on the sand while nervously fidgeting. Ever since the fight that creature had stayed at the surface of the water, watching them while slowly swimming from side to side. The pink of her large body shimmering at the surface. 

"Sebastian?" Said man looked in her direction, blindfold still over his eye. "What exactly is she...?" He walked to her allowing Zirus and Jibral to talk. 

"It depends on how you look at it, your Majesty." He sat next to her and looked out at the water. He sighed and took off his blindfold to reveal his emerald eye. He looked at the beast and watched her roll around in the crystal blue waters. "She's misunderstood." He chuckled. "She was seen as a threat, a big threat. But in truth, she's just a big softy."  

"How so?" Sebastian went to speak when King Jibral spoke up. Turning to them as he got on his horse. 

"I'm leaving to get Avalon. Stay here and stay safe." Sebastian and Zirus nodded. The silver haired woman was sat next to Ymir, making sure she had no other injuries than what they already knew about.  The young Queen ran to him just before he left. 

"Why do you need to get it?" 

"Him. He's a Phoenix. He can heal Ymir so we can get her home." He watched as Medusa bobbed up and down in the water, keeping her body moist, but feeding her curiosity at what was happening by poking her head above the water every now and again. "Medusa will keep you safe... Stay in her area." He pointed to a waterfall at the end of the beach and then to the cave where they left. "Stay here and she can protect you. Just in case it tries to come back." With that he allowed his horse to canter off, following a different route to get to his destination. 

"He's leaving us...?" 

"Just trust him. He knows what he's doing." Zirus had sat back in the warm sand, she had a few cuts over her skin that probably occurred from rummaging through rocks.  

"Aren't you going to go with him? You're his guard." 

"I am, but he doesn't want me to go with him and it is my duty to obey." The woman scratched near her neck before fiddling with her hair a little, keeping her hair over her ears. Historia raised a brow but didn't say anything.  

"Your Majesty?" The Queen turned to Sebastian, he was watching Medusa. "You can go and meet her if you wish? Make your own opinion about her." 

"What do you mean?" He looked back and smiled. He began to walk toward the waterfall. Historia wasn't sure what he meant but began to follow purely out of curiosity. Zirus watched them as they approached where Medusa would sleep. Even with her incredible ability to stay under the water for days, she would tire quickly and was an air breather. She could stay underwater for years on end when not moving and only needed to sleep once every year.  

As they walked closer and closer, the water creature would follow them, anticipating them to want her to beach herself up on the rocks. The waves would hit the rock formations and keep her moist while she was allowed to rest herself and refill her impressive lungs. When they were close enough, she pushed her body up onto the rocks and used her arms to lift her torso and a small amount of her tail onto the surface where she could pull herself up.  

Historia jumped and stopped where Sebastian simply smiled. He looked back at the Queen and gestured for her to keep following. She nodded and followed but she couldn't hide the regret of getting this close. Even if the beast was harmless, Historias small form just seemed even smaller compared to its body.  She whimpered quietly as they approached, the creature blowing out air from her nose. Historia noticed flaps of skin that could cover the beasts nostrils to prevent water from going up her nose while swimming.  

Sebastian helped the Queen climb up the rocks while Medusa rested her head on her arms much like how a human would when bored. Historia was a little unnerved by how human it acted while out of the water. It seemed wrong, as if something of that size and power shouldn't even act human at all. Yet she did and she did it rather naturally. Her upper half was covered in a strange type of silk that looked incredibly soft to the touch. It only covered her breasts and was only held in place by a piece of golden rope. 

The closer they got, the more they could see and the more Historia could tell her age. She had large circles under her eyes, not too dark but dark enough to see. Her face was plagued in wrinkles while she seemed a little out of breath. 

"How old is she?" All Sebastian could do was answer with a shrug. No one knew how old they were and probably would never find out. The creature let out a yawn, creating a soft breeze as she did. Historia approached with the archer, the creature allowing them and barely moving. The many snakes in her hair, all of a different breed with a few variations of colours, were swaying from side to side while some were watching the cliff. "Can she see via the snakes...?" 

"I think she can. But no one is sure." He walked up to one of the lower snakes and carefully rubbed its head. Even with its somewhat defensive stance it didn't attack him as if it wasn't allowed to attack him. The young blonde looked up at the creature as it looked down at her, head tilted down to hide her jaw in her arms. The crown looked like it was bone where coral and other water dwelling plants had begun to grow. Some of the bone was slightly cracked while other areas looked like they had been worn down. Over her head, there was some gold, just over her forehead around the crown. It looked like it had been drilled into the bone and covered a certain part of her head. 

"What is that?" 

"It's a chamber the elders made... You know the legend about her being able to turn people to stone?" Hisotria nodded. "It's partly true. She can turn people to stone, but it's not voluntary. She has a third eye under the gold which is always open and if you were to look at she would end up turning you to stone. Stories tell that the elders covered the eye with that very contraption to prevent her from killing people. The difference was, they thought she did it on purpose." He thought about the murals from when he freed her. "The murals on the walls I told you about. I went back there to find her gone and there were murals I had missed. They had opened the chamber to investigate and that is when they were turned to stone. Some didn't look and managed to escape, but that's when they realised the eye was always open. Because when they did it, she was asleep." 

Historia shivered slightly at the thought of being turned to stone but Sebastian reassured her Medusa wouldn't hurt her. She watched as the large beast closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She seemed relaxed and the black lump from the fight was slowly vanishing. She then opened them and looked at Sebastian from the corner of her eye. He was messing with a smaller non-venomous snake, allowing it to wrap its body around his arms and fingers while playfully nibbling on his hands. It was strange that they didn't act like normal snakes. They did during the fight but now they acted like playful puppies. It must have been Medusa making sure they didn't attack him. 

The Queen sucked in a breath and clenched her hand a little before opening it up. She slowly reached up to the beast and watched as she moved her arms so she could lower her head. Historia was a little uncomfortable with how close she was to her mouth but at the same time, the creatures gentle gaze was somewhat reassuring. Her hand pressed against the skin of the creature just under her lip. The blonde squirmed a little at the slimy texture. Sebastian chuckled and watched her as she pulled her hand away. She was surprised to see that no string of slime followed her hand, it was strange but made her smile slightly. She moved her hand to touch her again, smoothing a finger over the creatures lip, only a small portion of it anyway due to the sheer size. It was weirdly dry and a little chapped like they had completely dried out. 

"How long do you think King Jibral will be?" She asked quietly while slightly entranced by the creature. 

"I don't know... But he shouldn't be too long." He smiled reassuringly at the young woman softly moved her hand. He looked up at Medusa, her eyes now closed and relaxed. She seemed to be enjoying it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter last night and it went surprisingly okay so I finished it this morning. Sorry it's a little slow but I wanted to give a proper introduction to Medusa.  
> Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Historia and Sebastian had been sat near the giant Gorgon for quite some time. Around an hour of watching the waves hit the rock and turning their heads away as the water tickled their faces. Historia sighed and played with the fabric of her shirt while swinging her legs like a small child. The cyclops was sat against Medusa as he sharpened a few arrows. He too rather bored and becoming a little frustrated at the situation. Medusa let out a snort and slowly began to slide backwards, using her arms to push herself back. The Queen watched as the beast slowly submerged herself in the warm water.  

The sun had begun to disappear behind the mountains, causing an orange hue to be cast over the beach. Zirus watched as the sand became a fiery orange yet also began to cool down. Sebastian made his way to the edge of the rocks and helped Historia climb down off the slippery rocks onto the soft, warm sand. Medusa had practically disappeared under the blue and orange water, only leaving a ripple from where her tail followed her body as she dived down into the watery depths.  

The two walked in silence, enjoying the gentle breeze that wandered carelessly through the area. The destruction caused by the clash of two Titans already looked old, rocks hard but crumbling as the ooze either seeped in or evaporated. Making the old rocks blacken while the sand remained stained. As the Queen and archer approached Zirus the soft thumping of hooves came closer and closer until they skid to a stop. The blonde King jumped down from his steed. 

"He'll need to rest. He was further away than anticipated and the wind isn't that strong." Jibral knelt down to Ymir to check on her leaving Historia slightly confused. She jumped as light beating could be heard from not so far away, the sun being momentarily blocked. She spun on her heels to see a large bird flapping its wings in a slow, steady rhythm. Its long talons were outstretched as it gripped the rock of a stone structure that looked like a broken bridge.  

The girls eyes widened as she watched the animal relax and pull it's magnificent wings to its sides. It blew out a breath of air from the nostrils that were nestled close to the beasts head while resting on its long brown beak. Its entire body was tinted in orange making his golden-read feathers look darker than they originally were. The eagle–like creature watched from affair as it collected its strength. His large eyes were glistening with every colour possible while a black line of skin surrounded them. 

Something that Historia noticed was a large feather on its forehead and one on its tail. They held a resemblance to a peacock feather but in the colours of the rainbow. Starting at red near his head all the way to violet at the end. They both drifted in the wind while the animal tilted its head to the side to nibble at its right wing. Under the birds wing was a light blue that slowly merged into a darker blue closer to the body. The body itself was large and looked very fuzzy from the density of feathers. Historia narrowed her eyes, looking at the birds feet to see large shackles with a small amount of broken chain on each foot.  

It didn't take long for the bird to snort and beat its wings again, lifting its huge body into the sky. He flew out over Medusa's lagoon before making a U-turn. He gracefully made his way back, riding the small amount of wind in the air before landing not far away from the group with a loud, ground shaking boom. His presence caused the sand near his feet to jump into the air as well as be pulled slightly upward by the drag of his wings as he rested them. Historias mouth fell slightly open as the beast lowered its head. A pair of ram horns on its head curing under the chin. The left was broken where the right had yet another shackle and broken chain.  

"Your Majesty," Jibral spoke, snapping her out of her trance. "This is Avalon." The bird tilted its head to the side as its large sparkling eyes began to water. The young blonde looked at the king and then back to the bird as a surprisingly small tear, only about the size of a persons torso, landed on Ymir. She hissed in pain as her wounds blew up in steam making Historia cover her mouth. "It's okay. It's the healing process." He reassured as he took a small flask from his pocket and held it up in front of him. Catching any extra tears that may fall since the beast could create one full tear and the rest were much smaller. 

When the tears had stopped the beast backed away. He kept backing up until he was rather far away before taking off into the sky and following the sun over the mountain, letting out a wheezy yet soft sounding shriek. Historia watched him go and when she looked back Zirus was helping Ymir sit up. She seemed exhausted but was awake and alive making the young Queen smile. The freckled teen gave a weak smile in return as she was lifted by Zirus and placed onto Sebastian's horse, Sebastion following not long after and waiting for orders. 

"We must go. If it gets dark that,  _thing,_ will most definitely come back." Jibral got onto his horse and Zirus offered Historia her hand to stand on. The young Queen managed to slip onto the back of the Kings saddle, gripping it tightly. Zirus jumped onto her horse effortlessly and lead the way out of the beach and onto the plains. Their horses galloping towards the bridge. They could hear the angry sneering of the corrupt beast. Just as they made it to the bride they saw its white eyes stare as they crossed the area it wouldn't dare step.  

When they got back to the First Kingdom the sun had fallen and the moon shone in the sky, giving the area an eerie glow. They could barely see the gates and could only hear the old metal and wood bashing and grinding against the dirt path. Historia yawned quietly as they made their way through the streets and into the palace. The horses were taken from them when they got off. 

"Where have you been?" A low, frustrated voice angrily grumbled.  

"We ran into complications." Levi snorted and looked at his Queen. 

"I told you this was a bad idea. I knew this would happen, these people cannot be trusted." 

"Enough, Levi. I wanted to go and that is why they went. I take responsibility for what happened. Besides, we're all okay." He narrowed his already narrow eyes. 

"It's too dark for you to be on the paths. You can stay here, as long as you are okay with that." The Queen looked at the King and nodded at his offer making her bodyguard cross his arms. Jibral lead them into the palace. "We only have spare rooms I'm afraid." 

"That's fine. Thank you for letting us stay." He simply nodded and lead her to a room. Even though it was a simple spare room, it was still elegant with a Queen-sized bed. She smiled sending Levi away to be taken to his room. She noticed that Zirus walked Ymir past the room and into the room on the opposite side of the hall, one to the side. Historia couldn't help but let her smile widen slightly. "Thank you again." 

"It's my pleasure." The king gave a slight bow before turning on his heels and beginning to walk. He took around three steps before stopping and looking back at Ymirs room. Zirus came out and carefully shut the door and followed the King out of the hall. Historia let out a soft sigh and sat on the bed, slowly unbuttoning her shirt while in deep thought. 

She smiled to herself, she intended to stay until around midday since she was already there. She was curious about how things worked and wanted to look around. She had never been to another Kingdome before. It worried her how big the place was, but then again, she was sure Ymir would be happy to give her a tour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again another slow chapter. I'm sorry about that but to be honest, I'd like to work on character development/features (I class the beasts as characters). I hope people are able to enjoy the creatures in the story. Beleive it or not they take a while to think up. For example, how they act, how they sound and look extra. (Even though I have a faint idea for them all before they are even incorporated.)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments are always appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Around a month later the sun still shone down, bathing the land in an almost unbearable heat. Ymir was sat down, calm, if not sweating buckets. Wearing only shorts and a thin shirt she ran her rough thumb over the dirty side of her coin. She then flipped it, having it land on the cleaner side. It still managed to remain pure even through her fall a month ago. It was completely untouched. She remembered the event. It was hard to scare her, even as a child, but remembering how her body began to fall, how she scraped along the cliff face, how she landed and felt her bones crack and break. She took in a breath as she remembered how she listened to the beast bellow her wheeze for breath before becoming completely silent and limp. She ran a hand through her hair while sighing softly, contemplating what to do with her free time. Or free day as it were. She didn't need to train that day due to her intense training all the days before. Her muscles ached and doing training today would only make the feeling worse. 

She got up and stretched, groaning as her back cracked slightly. she then let out another soft breath and rolled her shoulders, humming in a content manner. Her mind then drifted to thinking about the young Queen of the third kingdom. Ymir had seen Historia a few times since the event in the forbidden lands. They had spoken about it, it even gave Historia a few nightmares. However, she always seemed intrigued by their stories, no matter how terrifying her first encounter was. Ymir had shown her the town, she had seen all of the statues, antiques and other small things. She had even bought a small figure of Equusfruit. The freckled teen chuckled at the thought of the evening. Historia had asked so many questions about God. Some Ymir didn't even know how to answer. 

"Ymir." The voice that snapped her out of her daze was low and dripping with authority. She jumped and turned slightly to see Zirus stood behind her. The older woman simply watched her for a second before speaking again. "Come with me." Ymirs eyes widened, only slightly, but she nodded. That tone was only used when things were serious or she was in trouble. 

The teen followed her mentor through the building and to the swordswoman room. Zirus held the door open for her and let her in. "There are things I haven't told you." She paused to take a quiet breath. "And I believe I should have told you far sooner than this." Ymir was confused, tilting her head only slightly.

"Why, what's wrong? What's happened?" Zirus motioned for her to sit down and then sat with her on her bed. The room was simple. Light blues and greys. the covers were soft and her curtains were only half open. The windows letting in a soft breeze as the teen tapped her foot against the white marble of her floor. 

"Nothing has happened. Haven't you ever wondered why I wear a bandana?" Ymir snorted and went to reply before the thought hit her. She _hadn't_ thought about it. She'd never really noticed it before but now it just seemed out of place. Her comment, whatever it might have been, was held back as she shook her head. The older woman made a short noise and looked away into a mirror. "Like I said, I should have told you this before." She began to remove the garment and as she did her silver hair lengthened only slightly due to the amount that had been confined within the fabric.  Ymir watched in confusion as the woman revealed her ears. They were elf-like, no, almost bat-like. Long and thin, the teen couldn't decide which of the two Zirus could be compared to the most. They were littered piercings, mostly golden rings, in cartilage, lobes and even a few of the ridges in her ears. 

"What? How-" Ymir didn't know how to put her question. She had many backed up and all of them seemed to morph into one, making it hard to even speak. She had never expected this, she'd never heard of anything like this. 

"I was born like this. As was my mother. My father. My family."

"Yeah but what are you?" The teen cringed at what she had just said. She hadn't meant to say it so bitterly or even that quickly. The woman didn't seem offended by it though. 

"An Original." Ymir repeated what the older woman had said just to clarify it. "I am considered to be what humans were meant to be, but what evolution denied. Life finds a way though and a small amount of us survived. The gene pool is just so small now though... There would be no point trying to reproduce."

"Is that why you can't have kids...?" The woman didn't answer and simply nodded silently. Ymir also fell silent and simply looked at her. "Is that all that is different?" Zirus chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"You act like you have never looked me in the eye... I'm sure you've noticed, even if it was only subconsciously." Ymir was more confused than before watching the womans eyes. Sure her pupils had always been a funny shape, she'd never really found it all that weird. But then the warrior blinked, causing Ymir to jump back a little. "Now you have noticed it." Ymirs mouth was left hanging open in shock. How hadn't she noticed any of these things before. Now that she had seen it she couldn't unsee it. This woman had two pairs of eyelids. Like some kind of aquatic beast or an alien. She didn't know how to describe it. Zirus was rather enjoying herself. She had expected Ymir to be upset at not being told, but the teen seemed far too intrigued to care about Zirus hiding a rather important secret all that time. 

"Anything else?" The older woman couldn't hold a laugh and laughed like before. "What?"

"You are so willing to learn as long as it is not to do with wielding a sword." Ymir narrowed her eyes and glared. The woman simply held her hands up, signalling a surrender before Ymir noticed something else. Her nails were sharp, like claws. 

"You're... Like some kind of mishmash of different animals..." Zirus hummed in agreement while looking at her nails, she tensed her hand and the nails extended by a surprising amount. Nothing too over the top, she would still be able to hold things. "Okay, so that's a little weird... How does that work?"

"We will go into the biology another time, Ymir. I would show you my spines but it is dangerous." She closed her eyes for a second and then sighed. "They are also somewhat painful." Ymir tilted her head but didn't question it. She then hummed to herself, causing Zirus to open her eyes to look at her. 

"You complain about your feet hurting."

"Your point?"

"Show me..." Zirus flashed a toothy grin. Admitting quietly that Ymir was smarter than she let on. She slowly and carefully removed a boot to reveal a fossil like structure. She had only four toes and one, her largest, had a large curved claw that when she placed her foot down on the floor tapped menacingly against the marble. Ymir was completely amazed, not even noticing Zirus reaching for bandages. The claw was a light-ish brown that faded to a much darker brown at the tip. Zirus lifted her foot onto her leg that was rested on the bed and began wrapping the ball of her foot all the way to her ankle. She then kicked off the other boot and did the same to the other. Ymir was about to ask why but was cut off by what would have been the answer. 

"I am meant to walk on the ball of my foot but the marble can sometimes cause pain. This can help with support by layering the area to shield it. It also prevents the majority of my foot becoming dirty." Ymir raised a brow but chose not to say anything. This was strange enough and her only just noticing these things made things stranger. She couldn't comprehend how she hadn't noticed it before. Zirus looked at a clock on her bedside table. "Jibral will want to see us soon. Apparently, there is a meeting in the Second Kingdom. It's meant to be important." She got up, demonstrating how she would stand, before going to the door.

"Aren't you going to hide everything again...?" Zirus looked back at Ymir when she spoke, looking down at her feet then looking back up and making her ears twitch. 

"No." She grinned. "My feet are hurting." Ymir narrowed her eyes but then smiled and sighed, standing up and leaving the room with the older woman to see the King.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while. I haven't really been in the best frame of mind and my life has been hectic. I'll admit I'm surprised I managed to squeeze out this chapter. I'd like to apologise to anyone who has been waiting what feels like an eternity for this chapter. I'm not even sure that people will still be reading this but if so some feedback would be much appreciated. As well as anyone who is still following the story, your support through the work I have done so far is highly, highly appreciated. 
> 
> Anyway, enough about that. I would like to address some important character design changes that may be occurring. Some I am not sure about so there is no point in mentioning them. However, as some may have noticed, one of the big changes is to Zirus. I found her more human shape and needs somewhat boring and so decided to completely change her biology. Hopefully, it should lead to more interesting exchanges between characters. She does keep her height by the way. Another change I have decided on, nowhere near as extreme though, is to the Titan/God Medusa. She would normally have two arms like a normal person, however, I've changed her physique to have four arms. I'll be mentioning it in whatever chapter she reappears in as a note at the beginning of the chapter. Again, if you like the changes or ideas of the changes please share your opinion. Feel free to suggest things as well. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading. I wanted to put this note at the bottom, even though it was rather important, as due to how long it was going to be. So I apologise for any confusion with Zirus in this chapter, so I hope it has helped you understand what kind of beast she is. It's also why I spent this chapter focusing on her and Ymir. I wanted the audience to experience what Ymir was experiencing... I guess...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, until the next chapter my dudes. xx


	17. Chapter 17

The two women walked to see the King, this time in his quarters. It was getting late but wasn't all that dark yet. The chamber was much like Historias, a large desk in the centre of the room with two rooms coming off it. One a bathroom and the other his bedroom. He was sat at the desk reading through a letter with a pair of thin-rimmed black glasses. He looked up and smiled at the two women. Smiling more at Zirus, seeing her looking more comfortable without most of her gear on. Tapped her large prehistoric claw against the floor as the king in took in a breath and began to speak. 

"This letter is from Percyvallus. Apparently, he has something very important. He has called for a meeting." 

"I'll get ready right away." Zirus bowed her head and left, quickly going to her quarters to get ready. Ymir watched her leave then went to step back to leave him get ready. 

"You're coming too Ymir." Ymir, instead of trying to argue or act all worried simply nodded and quickly left to get dressed. The King got up, folding the letter and putting it in his pocket. Putting his glasses down in their holder. Ymir ran down the corridor, seeing through one of the windows that the carriage was being brought out. The large horses being lead out and attached to the carriage. They seemed a little moody, but it may have been from the sudden wakeup call they received. 

 It didn't take long for them to be on their way, the Second Kingdom was far closer than the Third was. Therefore, they made it there in a reasonable time. The horses were tired and when they made it to the Kingdome they stopped quite suddenly. 

"Ugh, they are so disrespectful." Draven spoke as Jibral and Ymir got out of the carriage. 

"Excuse me?" Jibral raised a brow and looked at him. Draven pointed at the animals and scoffed. 

"I thought your men would have trained them better. Such a sudden stop could cause whiplash."  Jibral narrowed his eyes and looked at the animals. It was getting late and they had been sleeping. Ymir went over to Zirus who got off her own horse.  

"I would say they are tired. They were needed suddenly. I won't punish them for that." The young King went over to the lead horse and patted his neck. The beast was clearly tired as it dipped its head and softly moved into Jibrals other hand, wanting to be pet. "See? He is just tired. He did a good job and got us here. Stop nit-picking my animals." Jibral rolled his eyes and walked off, Ymir and Zirus quickly following.  

Ymir looked back at the other man. Whose brow was narrowed as he waited for Loki. She caught sight of Historias carriage, mosty green with the wings of freedom flag attached. The horses being a more medium size and grey. Historia as making her way up the steps wearing a long white dress with small diamonds and golden thread. She looked beautiful with Levi following quickly behind. They were all lead to a large meeting room with an oval table in the centre. Histora sat next to Ymir, as Jibral had expected. He sat on the other side of Ymir while Zirus stood behind them, Levi next to her. 

"So, I know this is short notice." King Percyvallus spoke as he sat down at the head of the table.  "My scouts have noticed that the wall surrounding the West portion of the Forbidden Lands is quickly becoming weaker. I worry for my people. As you should for yours." Draven rolled his eyes. 

"I said we shout have destroyed that place but his Highness Jibral refused." 

"Those creatures have done nothing wrong they do not deserve to be killed." Jibral stopped him before he could mention the corrupt beast. "And that thing is easily beaten by the other Gods that live there." 

"Is that so? Then why is that wall weak? I've seen the reports because you and Miss precious took so long to get here, I had time to. That-" 

"Excuse me?" Historia looked at him, looking Offended. "I received the letter and made my way here as soon as possible." Draven tutted, clearly irritated. 

"I don't care about your feelings at this current time. All I know is that my people are in grave danger if that thing gets out. Yet, you don't seem to care. That wall is crumbling as we speak." 

"I do care." Drave was about to say something when Jibral hit his fist against the table to stop their arguing. 

"Listen... Stop arguing. Valkyrie will take care of this-" 

"Oh, yes because your precious god has been doing such a good job." 

"Draven, listen to me. Everything will be fine. Let them deal with it. They know not to let that thing out. They have done it for years. Valkyrie originally lived near the volcano and she moved herself to the West to take care of that thing because it was trying to get out. Do you not understand that? Leave them to do what they have to do to fight that thing and keep it contained. This time Percyvallus cut in. 

"I respect your beliefs but I guarantee she cannot keep it in forever. What if it climbs out?" 

"It's not strong enough to do that." Historia tried to stick up for him, telling them that its muscle was weak and withering away. Though Jibral looked at her and nodded in appreciation the other two seemingly ignored her. She slumped a little in her chair and Ymir looked at her. Ymir sighed and gave her a comforting look.  

"Let my men go there and kill it. Jibral, if they need to die, they need to. It's been their ti-" 

"Draven, no. They will live for many years even when we are all dead. If you try to intervene, your men are dead before they set out. Wither you're trying to help them with this threat, they will kill you." Historia shuddered at the thought of one of those beasts, especially one like Medusa, turning on them. They'd be wiped out in a matter of weeks, possibly days. Draven began shouting and Zirus let out a soft growl then bashed the tip of her sword on the ground. Making a loud metallic clang that left the entire room silent.  

"Thank you Zirus." Jibral let out a sigh of relief from the shouting as he spoke to her. "Look. I will go and check on Valkyrie. There may be something wrong with her. Just stop jumping ahead of everything Draven. You'll get people killed." After a minute of trying to sort everything out, they agreed to Jibrals plan. As they left Historia pulled Jibral aside. 

"Considering I feel very useless right now and I still haven't met Valkyrie... Would there be any way I could help you?" Jibral sighed and tried to warn her of the risks of entering the bests own territory just to get to Valkyrie. She insisted and eventually he caved. 

The next day, they made their way there. Ymir was with Historia again on a new horse who looked similar to her previous. Just this one had white spots sprinkled on him. He was pretty much the same temperament as her previous, but he wouldn't replace him to that extent, at all. She patted his neck as they walked out into the large lush fields and turned to the west, facing the forest where it lived and Valkyrie was hidden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Yay confrontation. I'm having trouble getting this out mainly because of life wanting to run me over like a steamroller. Currently in exam season again and it's such a shit time of the year. Either way, I got a little bit out for you all, if there are any left. If so thank you for staying you shining stars. (PS: Currently stupid excited about getting a Ball Python.)
> 
> Anyone excited to meet Valkyrie? 
> 
> Anyway, I have something I wanted to say. The original Univers this Fic is based in has its own name and roster of characters. Originally meant to be a full-fledged fantasy. Basically, I've been using this AU to try out some things which characters and creatures on the roster has been dumbed down quite a lot. For example, Amazonians are in the original universe but are not here as Historia somewhat takes their places as the only female leader. Centaurs were due to make an appearance as one of the main kingdoms that lived in the forest. Draven isn't originally human in the original Univers, nor is Percyvallus. Designs have been dumbed down as well as in this story I wanted Ymir and Historias relation to stand out.
> 
> Basically what I'm saying is, would anyone be interested in reading the original? It's all planned out but I haven't had a reason to get around to it. it focuses more on characters and how they interact as well as touching on sexism as well as other controversial topics. Its name would be "The Champions Ballard" I don't really want to revile any more about it but I hope this would have interested some people. 
> 
> Thank you all, please give some feedback on this chapter or the story thus far, or your thoughts on this other version.


	18. Chapter 18

They moved as a small group through the beautiful forest that resided in the Forbidden Lands. It was lush with large tall trees. Many smaller plants littered the floor, all edible, allowing their horses to occasionally grab something to eat if they wanted. A few of the leaves were indented, still holding clean water from when it rained. Every now and again Zirus would break off one of the leaves to drink the water. Their horses were made to walk slowly and carefully as they tried to make as little noise as possible.  Even with the danger, Historia and Ymir couldn't help but look around in awe. The beautiful greens and yellows of the leaves surrounded them. While many followers sprouted from the ground, a few having climbed up the trees. It was dense but not too dense and overall just genuinely breathtaking. The soft sounds of birds filled the air as well as the soft hum of a few harmless bugs.  

"It's so pretty..." Historia whispered softly while Jibral hummed in agreement. Ymir didn't realize she was leaning against Histora a little. Her arms slightly closing around her as they rode. Though the young Queen should have said or done something, she simply slumped into her companion and relaxed. Some of the plants let off faint glows while others moved on their own. All harmless, though they moved to attract bees and other pollinating creatures. 

Though Ymir was relaxed, she was also deep in thought. She had heard about Valkyrie but wasn't too sure what to expect. Her mind wandered as she thought about the stories Zirus and even at times if she was lucky, Jibral told her about the creatures that lived here. Though she didn't really believe them, after these past few months, she was questioning those beliefs. She sighed and looked forward from staring off to the side, noticing that the horses were still moving slow while they still remained engorged by the forest.  

"Look." Ymir hummed and looked at the young Queen, not really paying too much attention. She looked to where the Queen was pointed, her pretty face looking a little suppressed. Ymir's own expression became a little confused at what she saw. A small being with chocolatey skin with darker spots over its shoulders and hips was sat on a lump of moss that was on a tree. "Is that what I think it is?" 

"Zirus... I thought they weren't real?" Ymir watched the older woman waiting for a response. All she got was a soft chuckle. She looked back at the small being as its small, chubby body stood. Small transparent wings with a slight blue tint unfolding from its back as it began to quietly fly over to them. It has a small green horn between its eyes, almost looking like it as full of some form of sap. It didn't come too close bringing its knees up slightly and holding it' hands together shyly. Tilting its small head down allowing its pink eyes to be hidden while its short, pastel blue hair fell over its head. Completely nude, the creature slowly built up the courage to look up at the young Queen. 

"She's a fairy..." Historia whispered and slowly, very slowly raised her hand and opened it, offering somewhere for it to sit. 

"Are you sure you should do that...?" Ymir raised a brow at Historias actions, wondering why this would ever be a good idea. Though to her surprise, as she tried to convince Historia to leave it alone, it slowly made its way to her pale hand and carefully landed. Jibral turned to look at them, his horse still making its away through the greenery. 

"She won't hurt you. She's probably scared of that thing. You're probably the kindest face she has seen in a few years who isn't one of her own. Historia blushed slightly and slowly brought the little fairy girl closer. It made her sit so she didn't fall but the fairy still seemed okay with it. Though she kept her sad, scared expression.  Historia tried to comfort her while Ymir focused on controlling her horse though couldn't help but watch the Queen at times. Something about Historia made the fairy want to stay, so she did. Sitting quietly on Historias hand for the ride.  

They rode for about an hour before they made it to a clearing with a small pool of water off to the right. In the centre was what they had been looking for. Historia looked up wide-eyed at the huge figure before them.  A large woman covered with a layer of thin green fur that had a smokey pattern as if she had been around thick black smoke. Her limbs had a hard layer of molten rock covering them. On her arms, it spread to her shoulders while on her legs it spread upward toward where her belly button would be. The highest point being where her belly button would have been. The rock was jagged wand pointed in places. It made it look like she had claws on her hands and feet, as well as creating jagged armour like structures on her shoulders. She had long dark green hair that lay both on her chest in messy plats as well as the free hair running down her back. On her back were broken wings but they didn't look recently broken. They were only small as all that was left was the tops and a small part of the humorous. Covered in old feathers while some of her skin showed that she had pure white skin. The colossal woman had large horns that started from within her hair. They were tall and thick, becoming thinner then cutting off to reveal what looked like small volcanoes. They were emitting a red glow while letting out smoke.  The beasts face was the most human, though still covered in the fur, she looked fairly normal features wise. Her ears were slightly pointed, only just pointing out from her hair. The beast had its eyes were closed, almost as if it was asleep. Its huge body was leant against a large molten rock sword, about the size of her torso, her body itself being long. She was most likely the tallest of them all including her horns.

This was Valkyrie.

"No..." Jibral muttered and nervously rubbed his chin. Historia and Ymir tore their eyes away from the magnificent beast to look at the King. Historia asked what was wrong only to have the King respond in a worried and sad tone. "She was attacked... That's why it's been attacking the wall..." Historia raised a brow and looked again, scanning its body. She noticed that just above the molten rock was a large bite with a thick layer of puss leaking from it. Scratches covered her chest while she let out soft breaths.  

Jibral turned to Zirus to talk, trying to figure out what to do as Historia leant back against Ymir and looked at the fairy. Said fairy looked at her and stood on her hand then quickly took to flight to hover her way over to Valkyrie. Ymir carefully got off the horse.  

"Ymir...? What are you doing?" Historia spoke softly and quietly so the King and his Swordswoman wouldn't notice. 

"Following the fairy. Why?" Historia was about to ask why she was even following it but instead chose to be quiet and get down from the horse. "What are you doing?" 

"Coming with you." Now it was Ymirs turn to try and ask why, but the young Queen simply walked past her to walk just behind the fairy. Ymir quickly followed. The small creature let out a soft whimper that was barely audible as her tiny hand touched the rock that coated the beasts huge foot. Historia stood close, as did Ymir, as they tilted their heads all the way back to see her face which was lolling forward due to its weight and her current state. They stared for a while before Historia let out a gasp as the eyes of the creature opened and it let out a loud breath through her nose. Her eyes looked dull in her weakened state but had younger features to them. She just looked young compared to Medusa. Her eyes were a beautiful orange while the white of her eyes were actually a pastel red. 

"Do you think they're friends?" Ymir spoke softly as she softly nudged the Queen. The only response Historia could muster, still staring up at Valkyrie, was a little shrug. The fairy whimpered again, her lip quivering as she looked at the multiple injuries the great beast had. Historia offered her hand again and the fairy happily accepted the offer. She sat down and looked up at the beast but they hadn't realized that Zirus and Jibral were now watching them. Jibral was about to say something when they heard the signature screech of the corrupt beast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to find some time to do this today and Valkyrie is officially here. I hope you enjoyed and be sure to read notes on chapter 17, if you haven't already, for information about another version of this story as it was initially intended, not being a fan fiction. 
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated, thank you.


End file.
